Psychic Prodigies: An Ouran story
by Kaili Mossmallow
Summary: The Sakurai siblings are psychic prodigies. Haku can see auras. Akira can hear thoughts. And their little sister, Satsuki, can literally take away another person's pain. What happens when they encounter the host club! First story. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** This story is about siblings Haku, Akira, and Satsuki, who are all psychic prodigies. They live in Japan under aliases and are going to apply for Ouran High School.

**Main Characters:**

Haku - 18 yrs. old, red hair, red/brown eyes, incredible athletic ability, can see auras

Akira - 16 yrs. old, pale blue hair, blue eyes, incredibly intelligent, can hear people's thoughts

Satsuki - 14yrs. old, lavender hair, violet eyes, incredible music ability, can literally take another's pain (i.e. injuries) away

Satsuki stared at the motel in front of her and her two older brothers, Haku and Akira. It was small, dirty, and old. There were several homeless people wandering around. She didn't really want to stay here, but she absolutely did not want to return home.

"Haku-nii, are we going to stay here?" she asked innocently.

"That's right. Don't worry; it'll only be for a few days." Haku replied.

Akira reached for the calculator he always kept in his pocket. He held it in his hand and punched in a few numbers, adjusting his glasses as he read the results. "If we stay here for a week, we will have used 26.53% of our money." he announced.

_How much is that?_ Satsuki asked Akira in her mind. He punched in a few more numbers and answered, _It'll be 47129 yen, Satsuki._

"Wow," she said softly, "that sounds like a lot. But this is all we can afford for now, so…" Satsuki gripped her brothers' hands tighter. "Haku-nii, Aki-nii, I'm scared. What if they find us?" She stared at her feet, her long black hair covering her eyes.

"Don't worry," Haku leaned down and whispered in Satsuki's right ear.

"We'll figure something out," whispered Akira in her left.

"O-okay…" Satsuki whispered so softly that only Haku and Akira could hear.

The two brothers stood up and looked down at their little sister holding their hands between them. Then together, they stepped into the motel.

~~~~~ 3 years later, 4:30 a.m. ~~~~~

Satsuki woke up sweating from a nightmare. She had seen her father lunging at her and squeezing her throat. Then she saw his neck with the invisible hands strangling him. It seemed so real, like she was living it again.

She brought her arm up to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her brothers were snoring next to her.

Getting up slowly so as not to wake Haku or Akira, Satsuki crawled off the bed and walked over to her violin case in the corner. She picked it up and left the room.

The moment Satsuki stepped out of the apartment and into the bitter cold air, she felt….nothing. She _couldn't_ feel anything. Any pain or discomfort she should have felt would instantly be transferred to the last person whose skin she touched. It would either be Haku or Akira. She hoped it wasn't Akira. He was very sensitive to temperature and if he ever felt cold, it often led to high fevers and days of bed rest. He always got sick. Haku on the other hand, never got sick. Whether or not it was because of his 'abilities,' Satsuki would never know.

She walked into the nearest alley to find a crate to sit on. As she took a step, she heard dozens of little feet scurrying away. Rats. Terrified of them, Satsuki decided to just stand. She left the alley and found a spot clear of homeless people. Her violin was still intact since the last time she opened the case. That was a good sign. Just last week, when Haku and Akira were fighting, Haku grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on (the violin case), and threw it at Akira. Luckily, Akira caught it. Soon after, he began to yell at his older brother for not taking care of Satsuki's things. Haku immediately called off the argument.

The violin felt perfect in Satsuki's hands. She spent a few minutes tuning it, and then began to play. Every song she played, she performed perfectly. This was one of Satsuki's abilities. Any song she heard, she could replay on any instrument. She had incredible musical skill, better than most. In fact, she was a prodigy. Actually, so were Haku and Akira. Akira was terrific at math and science. Haku was the equivalent of an Olympic champion. All three siblings were prodigies. They were also psychics.

All three of them could communicate telepathically with each other, but they also had their own individual powers. Haku had the most simple of psychic abilities: he could see auras. Depending on the color and type, he could tell what a person's favorite color was, what were their hobbies, and other things like that. Akira could hear people's thoughts; it happened occasionally. But whenever it happened, it always came as a flood. He hears every single thought within a mile or so all at the same time. The thoughts are so loud he can't even hear people who are physically yelling in his ear. And his power turns on randomly, so it always catches him by surprise. The youngest of the siblings, Satsuki, had the most difficult power to cope with. It was also the most confusing. Whenever she touched a person's skin, any injuries (i.e. cuts, bruises, broken bones, etc.) are transferred to her. And if anyone were to hurt her, on accident or on purpose, then the injuries that were supposed to be hers would be transferred to the one who hurt her. _And_ if she were to accidentally hurt her self, for example, giving herself a paper cut, that injury would be transferred to the person whose skin she last touched. Basically, she can't feel her own pain, only the pain of others.

Because of siblings' strange powers, they were forced to move to Japan, where no one knew their faces. The three used to have a happy life in New York City, until the police were accusing their parents of child abuse. Satsuki's teacher reported seeing several cuts and bruises all over Satsuki's body. When their parents, Suzuki and Kyle, tried to tell the police about their daughter's power, they were only thrown in the mental hospital. After spending a mere four months there, they became mad. Crazy. Insane.

They tried to kill Satsuki.

On April first, April Fool's Day, Satsuki's birthday, they tried to kill her. Haku, Akira, and Satsuki went to visit them. For some reason, they only wanted to see their daughter. She was alone with them in the room. Her father, Kyle, lunged at her throat and tried to strangle her. But he was strangled in her place. Satsuki could see his hands around her neck, but she could also see the invisible hands around his neck. They were killing her father. After Kyle crumpled to the ground, dead, Satsuki's mother, Suzuki, grabbed a nearby chair and tried to smash her daughter. Suzuki suffered a concussion and died because of Satsuki's power.

Haku and Akira, who were outside of the room, heard their mother yelling as she had tried to kill Satsuki. They came into the room and saw their parents lying on the ground, dead. Their little sister was frozen with shock. She couldn't move. Haku grabbed his younger siblings and ran for it. The two younger ones were still small enough for Haku to carry both of them, one in each arm. When they reached the parking lot, Akira hotwired a car and drove the three to their home. He was only 10 when this happened. Haku was 12. Satsuki was 8. They packed their bags, took as much money as they could find, and brought their Japanese passports with them. Satsuki also grabbed her violin. She really wanted to bring the grand piano, but it was much too big (duh). As soon as they were ready, they left for the airport.

Both Suzuki and Kyle were Japanese. They could both speak the language and were both born there. So could their three children. Since they were all born in Japan, they were all Japanese citizens, hence their Japanese passports.

At the airport, Akira told Haku with his mind exactly what to do. It would look odd if the oldest of three siblings wasn't the 'leader.' Thanks to Akira's instructions and Haku's smooth lies, they were able to board their plane with no problem at all. That was the last time their last names were Sakurai.

In Japan, they had all cut and dyed their hair eccentric colors: red for Haku, pale blue for Akira, and lavender for Satsuki. They lied to everyone, telling them that they were from Harajuku. The three siblings changed their family names to Nogami and changed the kanji spelling of their given names. For the past seven years, they had been home schooled by Akira, who earned several online college degrees. He even had a part-time job as a realtor. The money he earned from this job helped a lot with paying for the apartment they lived in now.

Haku and Satsuki had earned a bit of extra pocket money too. Haku had a part-time job at a convenient store down the street and had been able to develop top-rate flirting skills to attract female customers. Meanwhile, Satsuki played on the street with her violin, going from place to place when she had free time. She usually went to places where there were a lot of wealthy folks who would pity her and give her a lot of money.

Satsuki finished the song she was playing. After a quick rest, she continued again. This time, she sang along with her violin.

Akira woke up to the sound of his sister's voice and the bright morning sun shining through the window. He looked next to him and found that the space in the middle of the bed was empty. And Haku was snoring. _Typical…_ he thought.

The pale haired genius got up and stretched. His power suddenly activated. Akira winced and stepped back, clutching his ears. Thousands of unfamiliar voices came flooding into his mind. He had trained himself to pick out only Satsuki or Haku's voice. He searched for the nearest one: Haku.

His brother was still sleeping, so his thoughts were very random: _Eat the candy mushroom Naruto! Do it before I get a bunny to slice off your eyebrows with its blankie! _Haku's thoughts were always random whenever he was sleeping. _No! I want to wear that ugly polkadot bikini! You should wear the chicken suit Ichigo! Or how about you wear the sexy black dress, Mr. Dragon! I think you'd look good in…_

Akira's power deactivated and everything was quiet again.

*snooooore*

Exhausted, he relaxed and looked at Haku, who was still snoring. The slightly rattled boy got up and walked to the window. He saw Satsuki singing her heart out across the street. It was still only 6:15, but he could see in at least 10,000 yen in her violin case.

Satsuki finished her song and the crowd around her clapped. Akira quickly counted the heads. There were 37 people, including the little kindergarteners who went to the school a few blocks down. _Satsuki!_ Akira said to her with his mind. He could see his sister look up at the window he was standing in. _Satsuki, you have to come inside. There are a lot of people around you. What if you touch someone? _The girl looked from the window to the people around her. It seemed like she only noticed the crowd now. Akira could see her bowing to the crowed and lean down to put her violin back in its case. As she did so, the crowd slowly began to separate. Once everyone was gone, Satsuki picked up her case and ran back to the apartment.

Haku woke up to the sound of Satsuki closing their apartment door.

"_Tadaima!_ I'm home!" her musical voice called. Haku sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"_Okaeri…_" he said sleepily, "welcome back…"

Satsuki put her violin back in its corner in the bedroom. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" She grinned. _Good. She's happy…_ Haku got up and stretched as he walked to their tiny kitchen.

Their apartment was really small. It had three rooms: a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The three siblings shared the bed that came with the rent for their apartment and the bathroom had a separate "stall" for the toilet.

"Um…how a bout toast and strawberry jam today… I'm still sleepy…" said Haku lethargically. He yawned to prove it.

"Haha! Haku-nii, you're always so lazy in the morning!" Satsuki giggled. She really was in a good mood…or at least it seemed like it.

Haku activated his power and looked into her eyes. He saw her aura and noted that she was as happy as she looked. He sighed, relieved. He always worried about Satsuki's wellbeing. Especially after the… incident…

"Where's Akira?" asked Haku. He hadn't seen his little brother around.

"He's in the bathroom." Satsuki answered as she pulled out a loaf of bread from the tiny pantry. Almost immediately after she said it, there was the sound of a flush and running water.

"Anyone need me?" said Akira as he scratched his messy, nearly white, pale blue hair.

"No, just wondering where you were." Haku said simply.

Satsuki had gone to get changed and told Haku and Akira not to come into the bedroom with her mind. So while they waited for her, Haku watched the bread in the toaster oven and Akira read the newspaper.

*ching!* The bread popped out of the toaster and Akira set his newspaper aside to get the jam. Haku took the toast out and placed it on a plate.

"I smell strawberry jam and toast!" called Satsuki as she came out of the bedroom. She was wearing a black tank-top and a jean skirt. Her hair was held back with a violet butterfly pin.

"Yeah, here ya' go Satsuki." the red haired boy handed a piece of toast to his little sister, who grabbed it with her mouth.

"What are we going to do today?" asked Satsuki as she chewed her breakfast.

Akira answered for her, "We're all going to apply for a school today, even me. You can't be home schooled by me forever. Plus, we all need to develop some social skills."

"What school are we going to apply for?" asked the boys' little sister curiously.

Haku already knew the answer. He and Akira had been discussing it last night after Satsuki fell asleep.

"Ouran High School." he stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Haku, Akira, and Satsuki apply for Ouran High School. Satsuki come's across the Host Club. They're finally here!!!!!!!

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 2

Haku led his brother and sister through the gates of Ouran High School. _Where's the office?_ Haku asked Akira with his mind.

_Turn left here…Now turn right… Turn right again… Stop! It's this door right here._ Akira replied to his older brother. The siblings could only communicate with their minds for now to make it seem like Haku was the leader, even though it was really Akira; he was the most knowledgeable.

Haku brought up his hand and knocked on the door 3 times. A voice answered on the other side. "Come in," it said. Satsuki, Akira, and Haku all looked at each other, then Haku opened the door.

"Whew! I was so nervous!" exclaimed Haku, "It's pretty had to keep up with what your saying Akira!" The mind reader had to respond through Haku or it would have looked suspicious that the younger seemed to know much more and to seem more educated than the elder brother.

"But I think you did a good job, Haku-nii! Aki-nii, you too!" Satsuki smiled.

Both brothers smiled back at her. They had already noticed the new cut on her hand and put a band-aid on it. She had gotten it when she shook the headmaster's hand. At first, she hesitated, but Akira and Haku told her (with their minds) that if the headmaster had any injuries, she'd just have to grin and bear it for a while.

"So do you think we'll get in, Akira?" asked Haku.

"Of course!" his brother responded. "During the test tomorrow, we'll just cheat. But if you know how to solve the problem, then just do it yourself, okay?" The other two siblings agreed. "I'll answer anything you don't know. And tomorrow, we'll probably be asked if we have any special abilities. Haku, you show off _all_ of your athletic abilities. And Satsuki, you should show off how many instruments you play and how well you sing. I'll show off some of my smarts so I can skip a grade. Oh! And by the way Satsuki, on the test, you have to get absolutely everything right so they think you're a genius and you get into the high school instead of the intermediate school. That means you'll be the only 14-year-old in a class of 16-year-olds. Are you okay with that?" he asked.

Satsuki wasn't really hyped up about not being in the same class as her brothers, but being on another campus all together terrified her. At least on the high school campus, she'd be close to her brothers.

"Yeah," she said. Haku ruffled her hair and grinned. "Don't worry about it! You'll be fine! We won't be that far away!"

"But what about the uniform? We can't afford it… can we?" asked Satsuki.

Akira answered, "Nii-san will probably seduce a few girls into giving us uniforms. And I will _not_ let you wear that horribly puffy yellow dress Satsuki. Sorry. It's just so…ugh!"

"I won't let you wear that either. You wouldn't look good in it anyway. You're too mature to be in something so girly!" Haku added.

"So you're going to wear the boys' uniform blazer and a normal pleated skirt that's about the same color as the boys' bottoms." Akira announced, "And you can wear normal crew socks and school shoes."

Satsuki smiled. "Okay!"

~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~

Akira was sitting in a desk with a finished test packet in front of him. Satsuki and Haku were on either side of him, but they were all separated by a curtain.

"2 minutes left," said the woman who was watching the three siblings.

Akira had already finished. To him, this test was the easiest thing in the world. _Are you guys done? _He asked his older brother and younger sister. They both answered yes. The supervisor announced that there was one minute left. Akira could hear the other applicants in the room furiously scribbling. He grinned to himself, but only for a moment. His power suddenly activated.

Instantly, voices came flooding into his mind. Because this was a test and there were a lot of people around him, the voices were especially loud. Akira searched for a familiar voice.

_This was so hard! I wonder how Aki-nii does it. _Satsuki's voice! He concentrated on her voice and could hear her thoughts. _Aki-nii? Where are you? Did your power activate? If it did, then tap your foot three times!_

Once Akira's power turned on, he couldn't communicate with Satsuki or Haku. He could hear them, but they couldn't hear him. This sometimes made things difficult.

He tapped his foot three times as Satsuki instructed. He couldn't hear it at all because of the voices. Then as suddenly as it arrived, the voices disappeared. His power deactivated.

_I-it's okay Satsuki…it's gone now…_

Akira could hear his sister sigh with relief behind the curtain. _That's good…_ she thought to him.

"Time's up! Everyone make a single-file line and hand in your tests!"

~~~~~ The first day of school ~~~~~

"So, my little kitten, how about it? Do you think I could have a uniform from your brother?" Haku said to a girl with long brown hair. "I would most certainly appreciate it." He kneeled down for effect and took her hand, "…my princess…"

The girl's face turned bright red and she whispered, "Um…sure…"

Haku stood up again and pulled her closer to him. He leaned closer to her face and said softly, "Thank you…"

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!!" a bunch of fan-girls had crowded around him and the girl, "Haku-samaaaaa!!!! Please accept my brother's uniform!!!!!" Soon, Haku was bombarded by boy's uniforms.

He handed the clothes to Akira, who was already holding the uniforms that had fallen on the ground. Haku then did a pose and said romantically to the fan-girls, "Why… thank you so much…" roses had suddenly started to float around him, "I only wish that there were someway to repay you, my little kittens…" Haku did another dramatic pose.

"KYAAAAAA!!!!!" screamed the fan-girls.

_Are we seriously related? _Akira thought.

Akira tried to distance himself from his dramatic older brother. Then he heard footsteps and looked behind him. There were at least three dozen fan-girls behind him, just… staring…

"Um… may I help you?" Akira asked.

"A-Akira-sama?" asked one fan-girl as she took a step forward. The blue-haired boy wondered how she couldn't trip in such an unpractical uniform.

"Yes?" he purposely said in a charming way.

"I-if it pleases you, would you like our brother's uniforms as well?" she asked timidly.

Akira did his best to smile like a gentleman, "Why, yes! If it doesn't bother you, of course."

Every single fan-girl blushed as red as Haku's hair and bombarded him with uniforms, too.

_I'm going to drown in uniforms at 16 years old. What a weird death…_

Satsuki was wandering around the campus. She had never been in a building so big! She'd been wandering for a while now, but couldn't find a single music room. Once she found out that she got accepted, that was all she though about. But now, she couldn't find one.

After another of 15 minutes of searching, she heard something. She was sure what it was, but it sounded like music. She followed the sound and came to a large door. The sign above it said that it was the third music room. As soon as she read that sign, her face lit up.

"A third music room!" Satsuki smiled and eagerly opened the door. Rose petals came flowing out and a bright light shone from inside. Blinded by the light, Satsuki shut her eyes. When she opened them, she saw seven very handsome boys.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" they said simultaneously.

A small blond boy with a pink bunny jumped up to Satsuki and said in a high voice, "Hi! My name's Hunny! Are you new here?"

"Um… yes… I-I'm Satsuki … Nogami." She said timidly. She was about to say her real last name, Sakurai, but caught herself.

A pair of twins came up to her. "You have purple hair…" they said at exactly the same time. Their eyes seemed to bore into Satsuki.

"Boys, boys, you'll scare away our customer!" A tall, blond bishounen said in a princely manner. He walked over to her and was about to take her hand. Frightened, Satsuki jerked away. "What's wrong?" he said. She could feel her cheeks blushing lightly. This boy was absolutely gorgeous. He also resembled her brothers in a way. His blue eyes were deep, and reminded Satsuki of Akira. And his mannerisms were similar to Haku.

"Um… I just came here to look for a place where I can play something. You know… an instrument." Satsuki said, trying to be bold. She couldn't be timid to strangers forever.

"Well then," an intelligent-but-dark-looking boy with dark hair and glasses said, "there is a piano over there. Why don't you go play something?"

Satsuki looked to where the boy gestured. Sure enough, there was a piano. She rushed to it and pressed a key. It had been so long since she last touched a piano, but she knew she could still play. She could still remember all the techniques.

After adjusting the distance between the bench and the piano, she sat down and began to play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Satsuki has flashbacks of her tragic past. Her brothers come to help her. Generally short chapter!!! ^.^

"Wow," said a large crowd, amazed. Satsuki whirled around and noticed the crowd of girls, all dressed in the same puffy, yellow uniform. Immediately, she was tense. She got scared and the color drained from her face.

"That was really nice!" cried Hunny.

"Yeah," a deep voice from above said.

Satsuki looked up and saw a rather tall boy. She hadn't really noticed him earlier, but now that he was standing right in front of her, she could see him clearly. She began to have flashbacks of her father coming after her when she stepped into that room all those years ago. Her father was dead on the floor. Her mother was bleeding to death near him.

The small girl let out a shriek. Everyone around was surprised at the sudden sound. They could see her beginning to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, Daddy!!!" she cried. She was shaking and crying without showing any signs of stopping. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"SATSUKI!!!" Haku yelled. He ran at full speed, faster than anyone in the room had ever seen before. He reached his sister and gathered her up in his arms. She was crying really hard, her tears falling like rain. "It's okay, Satsuki," he said gently, "Haku-nii's here."

Haku's little sister closed her eyes and clutched his arm, still crying.

"Was she here?!" asked Akira loudly. He was standing in the doorway.

"Shhh…" Haku shushed his younger brother, "Yeah, she was."

"Thank God," sighed Akira. His power had activated and he heard Satsuki screaming in her thoughts and crying: _I'M SORRY! DADDY, I'M SORRY!_

As Haku carried Satsuki out of the room, Akira approached the seven boys. "Who was it?" he demanded.

The boy with glasses stepped forward and said, "Well, none of us had done anything wrong. That girl, Satsuki-san was it? She had simply looked at Mori-sempai," he gestured to the tall student, "and had a fit, Akira-kun."

Startled that this stranger knew his name, Akira asked suspiciously, "Who are you?"

"My name is Kyouya Ootori. And this is Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka. We are part of the school's host club." Kyouya adjusted his glasses and continued, "And you are Akira Nogami, age 16, a left-brained prodigy, you have two siblings: Haku Nogami and Satsu…"

"Shut up!!!" Akira yelled. All the girls were startled by his sudden boldness. "_Never_ call us by our first names like you're our friend! You can't possibly know that much about us!"

"On the contrary, I _do_ know that much and more. I know that you…" Kyouya was about to reveal more information about the three siblings, but Akira cut him off.

"Shut up!!!" he cried. Suddenly, his power activated. He collapsed from the surprise and since he was in a _very_ crowded room, he could hear everyone's thoughts.

_What an emotionally unstable family._

_I wonder why the little girl cried when she saw Mori-sempai._

_A prodigy! And a left-brained one, too! I wonder if he's smarter than Kyouya-sempai…_

_Is he okay? He doesn't look so good…_

Akira covered his ears; he couldn't handle all this noise. He could feel tears coming up but he kept holding them back. His power had activated twice in a day before, but never in a room with so many people. He felt like his head was going to split open. The pain was excruciating. And being deaf to his own thoughts made it worse.

Thankfully, his power deactivated. Akira could finally hear himself think. But he could also hear everyone around him murmuring.

"Did he have an emotional break down?"

"Oh, poor thing, he's crying." Akira heard this. He brought his fingers up and touched his face. True enough, he could feel tears trickling from his blue eyes. He wiped them away and stood up silently.

As he stared down at his feet, he said gravely, "Never _ever_ make Satsuki cry again." And then he left the third music room.

Haku was carrying his little sister. She had stopped crying and was asleep from exhaustion, holding onto his neck and clutching the back of his shirt. It had been so long since Satsuki last had a break down, that he hadn't expected it at all.

He felt her forehead to check if she had a fever. She was a little warm, but not enough to have a fever. He looked at his sister and saw her aura. She was still shocked, but had calmed down. He could see that her heart was troubled and confused.

"Haku-nii?" a small voice whispered.

"Don't worry, it's all over Satsuki, let's go home." Haku told her.

"But what about class?"

Haku had completely forgotten about class. He glanced at his watch while still carrying Satsuki. Free period ended in 5 minutes. "What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Art." She said softly.

Haku weighed the chances of her seeing that guy again. He figured it was pretty low, since that guy was probably a third-year. He asked Satsuki if she could handle being in class for the rest of the day.

"Yeah, I think I can do it."

"Okay, I'm going to let you down now." Haku set his sister down as gently as he could. Satsuki's balance wavered for a bit, but she regained it. She looked up at her brother and smiled. He smiled back. "You'd better go before you're late, Satsuki."

Satsuki nodded and walked down the hall to her art class. Just as Haku turned around to head down the hall in the opposite direction, Satsuki looked back. "Haku-nii!" she called. Her brother glanced over his shoulder. "Thank you!" she waved. The red-haired boy waved back and smiled to himself before continuing on his way.

_Satsuki's perfectly fine now. _He told Akira.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Satsuki encounters the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Akira gets severely ill.

Satsuki skipped down the hallway and head for her next class: art. She saw the large mahogany door and opened it. She was actually early! She looked around for her seat. After she found it, she sat down. She couldn't wait for class to start!

Akira was in one of the boys' restroom. He was leaning on the sink and staring at his reflection in the mirror. He was a 16-year-old boy who looked like he had grown up too fast. He had pale blue hair that was nearly white. His eyes were the color of the sky on a foggy day.

"Why?" a voice said behind him.

Akira whipped around to find Tamaki. Even though the blond boy was older than him, he refused to call him 'sempai,' because they were in the same grade and was definitely smarter than him.

"What do you want?" Akira demanded. He said it as more of a statement than a question.

"What I want," began Tamaki, "is to ask you and Hak…I mean… _Nogami_-sempai, are so protective of your sister."

None of the three siblings had ever told anyone their powers before and they weren't going to start now. But it couldn't hurt to tell him about a bit of their past.

"Satsuki saw our parents die." Akira said bluntly with absolutely no expression in his face, "She saw our father get strangled and our mother get shot. Neither Nii-san nor I had seen it happen, but Satsuki is the youngest of us three. She was only 10 years old when she witnessed their death."

"Where were you?" Tamaki put a hand in his pocket, "why was she separated from you?"

"It was at a parent-teacher conference. It was the teacher who killed them apparently," Akira lied smoothly, "I was using the bathroom and Nii-san was at his own conference."

Just as Akira was about to continue, his power activated again. His eyes grew wide at the sudden noise. His power had never activated this strongly before except that time when he got sick.

Outside of the bathroom, students were walking down the hallway to their next class. The two other people who knew of Akira's powers, Satsuki and Akira, were already sitting in their desks. Tamaki was the only one who could help him now.

Akira's knees buckled and he fell down. He could sense Tamaki rush to his side, but couldn't hear what he was saying. Covering his hears, Akira held back his tears. He couldn't cry. Not here in front of Tamaki. He couldn't. His eyes began to close and his hands became limp. His power had _never _activated this long before. He couldn't handle it… he couldn't…

Tamaki held Akira in his arms. They were still in the boys' restroom.

"Akira! Akira! What's wrong!!!" yelled Tamaki, but Akira couldn't seem to hear. His hands were clutching his ears, as if he were trying to block out a loud sound. But the only sound was his own hard breathing and Tamaki's failed cries. The blond student placed his hand on Akira's forehead. "He's burning up!" he said to himself, alarmed. Akira had a high fever!

He tried to place Akira on his back, but the pale haired boy was too tall. So he had to drag him out. Tamaki put Akira's arms over his shoulders and kicked the restroom door open. The hallway was empty; there was no one in sight.

"Somebody!" Tamaki yelled, but no one could hear him; they were all in class. He tried to look at his watch, but his hands were too busy trying to keep Akira from falling off his back.

"Mori-sempai!" Tamaki realized to himself out loud. Mori's class was just down the hall! The host club member adjusted Akira's body behind him and began to drag himself toward his destination.

Satsuki was sitting smack dab between a pair of twins. She had seen them in the music room, but couldn't remember their names and was quite nervous. The twins were both staring at her instead of paying attention to the lesson.

"Your hair…" began the one to her right.

"…is purple," finished the one on her left.

Satsuki was confused and didn't say anything. She tried to pay attention to the teacher but kept feeling their eyes staring at her. Hoping they wouldn't look at her, Satsuki spoke up. "Um…" she gulped, "may I help you?" she looked to the one on her right then to the one on her left.

"SO CUUUUTE!!!!!!" they suddenly screamed in the middle of class and hugged her. Of course, they had no idea about her powers. The twin on the left noticed something and stopped hugging the little girl, who didn't even have a uniform.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?" asked the twin on Satsuki's right, who was still hugging her.

"Hikaru, the cut on my hand doesn't hurt anymore!" Kaoru pulled off the band-aid on the back of his hand, "It's gone! Not even a scar!"

Satsuki winced and glanced at her hand. Sure enough, there was a bleeding cut on it.

"Hikaru-san! Kaoru-san! Not surprisingly, you two have detention! And Nogami-san, detention for you as well!" The teacher opened her desk and pulled out three detention slips.

The twins quickly made it to the front of the class and posed romantically with the teacher.

"But why?" asked Kaoru.

"We were only trying to make friends with our new classmate," said Hikaru.

"Um…but…well…y-you were disrupting the class and…" the teacher was obviously flustered. Her face was red and she was stuttering.

"Here, we'll pay you!" Hikaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"N-no! Teachers aren't allowed to accept money from students!"

Kaoru took the teacher's hand, "But we can't have detention. What about our customers at the host club?"

"F-fine!" she gave in to the twins' deviousness. "I'll let you go today. You, too Nogami-san. You're off the hook."

The twins returned to their seats next to Satsuki with triumphant grins on their faces.

"Wow…" said Satsuki, amazed. The twins looked at her with a somewhat annoyed expression. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Satsuki bowed. "My name is Satsuki Nogami. Pleased to meet you!"

The twins' annoyed look turned into a smile. "I'm Hikaru!" said one.

"And I'm Kaoru!" said the other.

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" they said with enthusiasm.

Satsuki looked up at them and said, "Thank you for getting me out of trouble. My brothers would have been mad at me." She smiled sweetly. Instantly, the twins hugged her again and commented on how cute she was.

"Hikaru-san! Kaoru-san! Don't test me!" the teacher had been pulled along by the twins the first time, but she won't be fooled the second time.

Satsuki pulled the sleeve of her sweater over the new cut on her hand and thought, _This is going to be an interesting school year._

"Mori-sempai!" Tamaki yelled as he kicked open the door to Mori's class.

"What," Mori asked.

"Please help me! Akira has an extremely high fever! He needs to be taken to the nurse's office!" Tamaki turned his head back and glanced at Akira. The boy was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy, "Sensei! May I borrow Mori-sempai please?"

The teacher saw how badly in shape the new student was. He could see why Tamaki would need Mori. "By all means, yes!"

Hunny-sempai jumped up and said, "I'm going too!" Then he dashed out the door.

Mori picked Akira up and placed him on his back. Akira's arms were around Mori's shoulders and Mori propped him up by holding onto his legs.

"Let's go," he said.

The three boys had to move quickly. Akira didn't look so good, and his breathing was getting harder.


	5. Chapter 5

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 5

Akira woke up not knowing where he was. He sat up slowly. He appeared to be in a nurse's office. Looking to where the waiting chairs were, he saw Tamaki, a little blond boy asleep with a bunny, and a tall student watching him. Akira instantly recognized the tall student.

"You!!!" he cried as he jumped out of bed.

"Calm down, Akira. Mori-sempai was the one who carried you here, you know." Tamaki said without making eye contact.

_Him? But why would he want to help me?_

Almost as if he was reading his mind, Tamaki said, "You had a high fever." Well that was to be expected since Satsuki had gone to play her violin a few cold nights before. Damn. He was freezing that night. Tamaki continued, "I would have carried you here myself, but it was too far for me. It was Mori-sempai who carried you here. You may be wondering why he did it. He was guilty. And even though he appears intimidating, he actually has a very kind heart. Just look at how protective he is of Hunny-sempai."

Akira looked at Mori. He was holding Hunny-sempai and watching him sleep. He reminded Akira of how protective he and Haku were of Satsuki. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

~~~~~ After School ~~~~~

"Welcome to the host club!" Hikaru said with the rest of the club members.

Satsuki hid behind her brothers at the sight of Mori, so the elder twin looked at kaoru as a signal to follow his lead.

"Satsuki-chaaaan!" Hikaru exclaimed energetically.

"We missed you!!!" Kaoru added with the same enthusiasm.

"Do you wanna come play with us?" the twins said simultaneously.

The little girl's face lit up. She tugged at her older brother's sleeve, "Haku-nee, can I go?"

Haku looked to his brother, who shrugged his shoulders. Haku then nodded and turned to his sister, who was still waiting for his answer.

"Sure! Go ahead!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah!!!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Satsuki said together.

"Come on Satsuki!" the twins called as they ran ahead.

"Okay!" she called back.

Kaoru was hiding behind his older twin and Satsuki was hiding behind him.

"What are we going to do, Hikaru-kun?" asked Satsuki.

"Shhh!" he whispered, "We're going to prank milord."

"Milord?"

"Tamaki-sempai," Kaoru explained for her.

"Oh. Is that the tall blond one who makes a lot of weird faces?"

The twins fell over laughing.

"Sh-she thinks so too!!!!"

"H-h-he really _does_ make weird faces!!!!"

"Ah! What did I say?!" asked Satsuki, confused. She had no idea what was so funny.

Hikaru got up and wiped the tears from his eyes as his laughter subsided. He and koru were laughing so hard, they were crying!

Koru felt sorry for Satsuki, who had no idea what was going on, "D-don't worry, it's nothing. So Hikaru, how are we going to prank milord?"

Hikaru thought for a second, "How about we sneak super hot sauce in his tea!"

"Nah! That's too low-key. Plus, we already did that!" Kaoru pointed out, "How about we switch his teddy bear with Huunny-0sempai's bunny!"

"No! That already happened before!"

As the twins debated what to do, a brown haired boy with a feminine face approached Satsuki. "Hi!" he said with a smile, "My name is Haruhi Fujioka." He reached out his hand. Satsuki looked at Haruhi's hand and tentatively shook it.

"M-my name's Satsuki. P-pleased to meet you." She could feel a grazed knee appear underneath her baggy jeans.

"How about we put ketchup packets under milord's toilet seat?"

"But what if someone else sits on that seat?"

Satsuki and Haruhi watched them think up ideas for pranking Tamaki. "Um… Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun? I have an idea…" said Satsuki.

"Really?!" the twins came up close to her face.

"What is it?!" asked Hikaru eagerly.

"How do you do it?!" asked Kaoru enthusiastically.

Satsuki could see how eager and hopeful they were. "Well, I think we could do this…"

Haruhi listened to Satsuki's idea. "Sempai, you'd better watch out…" he said to himself and walked off.

~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~

Tamaki walked up to the gates of the school. He could see all the other students arriving.

"Excuse me," a small voice behind him said.

"Why, hello Satsuki. What can I do for you?" asked Tamaki leaning down. _She's so cute!_ He thought.

"I-I just want to ask if Haruhi-san is a girl," she asked innocently.

Tamaki instantly froze up. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed over and he fell.

"Flirting with younger women, milord?" two familiar voices said behind him.

Tamaki turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru. "What are _you_ guys doing here?!" he demanded loudly.

"Duh… we go to school here!" the twins said together, "well, our job is done. Bye milord!"

"Wait! What do you mean by 'you're job is done?!'" Tamaki called after them.

The twins stopped and turned around. "Do you know what 'baby sitting' is?" they asked. With that, they headed for the school building.

"Mmf!" a voice called from underneath Tamaki.

"Satsuki!" he cried out loud. He had been wondering why his fall had landed so softly. He was also wondering why he felt like someone was sitting on him, even though there was no one there. Tamaki jumped off of the girl and helped her up.

"T-Tamaki-sempai…" Satsuki took a breath, "y-you're very heavy."

Tamaki noticed that she was wearing the boys' uniform blazer, but was wearing a short navy-blue pleated skirt, white knee-length crew socks, and the boys' black uniform dress shoes. "Oh, my gosh!!! You're so CUTE!!!" Tamaki cried as he hugged Satsuki and spun her around.

"T-Tamaki-sempai! Y-you're m-m-making me d-d-d-dizzy!" she yelled.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Tamaki stopped spinning her.

"Th-thank you…" her head was still moving around slightly, "I-I think I'll g-get to class n-now…" Satsuki walked to the building. The whole time her feet were unstable and she was swaying like a drunk. Finally, she tripped on her own feet and fell over.

Tamaki felt a burst of pain on his side. Almost as if he'd been the one to fall over. It was strange, but he decided to let it go. As he took a step forward, he heard a crowd of running feet behind him.

"TAMAKI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" a large crowd of fan-girls were racing after him.

"Eep!" Tamaki squeaked. Then he ran full blast for the building.

Haku, Akira, Hikaru, and Kaoru were watching the girls run after Tamaki. The twins had taped a paper on Tamaki's back when they pushed him.

"So… what did you write on there?" asked Akira.

"'If you can catch me, then I'll sleep in the same bed as you,'" snickered the twins.

"How cruel…" said Haku.

"Well, it wasn't _our_ idea," pointed out Kaoru.

"It was Satsuki's!" revealed Hikaru.

Haku and Akira's jaws dropped. Their innocent little sister thought of this?! No way!!!

"Hey, if you don't believe us, then you can just ask her!" the twins said, "and by the way… we have something to ask you."

"What is it?" asked Haku, still watching Tamaki desperately run from the fan-girls. Akira was beginning to feel suspicious by the tone of the twins' voices. It had been mischievous one second and serious the next.

"How does…" began Hikaru.

"…Satsuki-chan…" continued Kaoru.

"…heal others?" they finished together.

*BRIIIING* Haku and Akira were saved by the school bell. "Well, first of all, we have no idea what you're talking about. And second of all, we have to get to class." Akira said quickly. Then he signaled to Haku by snapping twice.

"See ya later!!!" Haku yelled as he grabbed Akira's hand and dashed off. He was going so fast, his little brother's feet weren't even touching the ground.

_How did they find out?_ Akira thought.

Kyouya was typing furiously on his laptop in the library. He was trying to find out more information about the Nogami siblings. According to the internet, there were no such people in the world with their names and their faces other than the school's student directory. After much time searching, he finally found a picture of the siblings on an old American website.

According to the website, their names were actually Sakurai, not Nogami. Haku and Akira were missing and… Satsuki was wanted for murder all over New York! Apparently, Satsuki had strangled her father and shot her mother. She and her brothers went missing that day. The FBI was able to trace their passports to Japan, but the trail stopped there. It was suspected that Akira Sakurai, who was a prodigy just like his brother and sister, had planned their escape.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. This explained so much. Why did Satsuki Nogami break down simply at the sight of Mori-sempai? Why was Haku-sempai so good at athletics? How was Akira able to do virtually any problem in his head?

The dark-haired student scrolled down the page and came across a picture of the three Nogami siblings. They were much younger and all of them had jet black hair instead of the colorful locks they had today, but it was definitely them.

Kyouya closed his laptop and stood up from the desk he was sitting at. The library really was the place to get information.


	6. Chapter 6

Psychic Prodigies – 6

**Haku meets his love interest and we find out what happened to Tamaki! I personally like this chapter, it was fun to write!**

Haku was running fast and net even breaking a sweat. He was _far_ ahead of the other 13 boys in his class. Everyone, except Hunny who was eating cake on the side, was racing each other to see who could beat Haku.

The girls in his class were having their own race. Haku crossed the finish line and walked over to the grassy area around the track.

The girl who was winning had long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. She was the tallest among the girls and was pretty far ahead thanks to her long legs.

Haku looked a little behind her and saw a girl with pale blond hair trying to catch up to her. She was the shortest of the girls in the class but was catching up the first girl, who was definitely the tallest.

"What are you looking at Haku?" asked Hunny as he sat down next to him. He never seemed to run out of sweets, because now he was eating an ice cream cone. "Are you watching Reika and Celeste?" Hunny's voice was so high, it didn't even seem like he was a senior!

"Who?" asked Haku. Even though they were in his class, he wasn't really paying attention when they were introducing themselves. The only people in his class that he knew (besides the teacher) were Hunny and Mori.

"Reika is the one who just won. She's the really tall one with all the girls crowding around her. And Celeste is the one with the pretty white hair!"

Haku knew that her hair was actually platinum blond, but he didn't say anything about it. "Why is she by herself?" he asked.

Hunny looked down, "She doesn't have any friends.  
"Why?" Haku didn't understand. This 'Celeste' girl was a great athlete! And he admired her determination to try and beat Reika, even though he could tell she would lose.

"She's French, like Tama-chan," who's Tama-chan? "And she's training to be a priestess." The cuteness in Hunny's voice was gone. "All the other girls don't like her because they think she's Tama-chan's favorite. And her eyes are different colors. They all think it's ugly."

Haku tried to get a better look at Celeste's eyes, but she wasn't facing him, so he couldn't see.

"Celeste, huh?" Haku got up and walked over to her. She was sitting on the grass and hugging her knees with a blank look on her face. He could only imagine how lonely she must feel.

Haku sat down next to her, "Hey!" he said.

"Hey," Celeste replied.

Haku was determined to start a conversation, so he looked at her aura. He could see that she loved sports, but felt like she wasn't good enough. He looked deeper and saw something he didn't expect. She didn't want to be a Japanese priestess.

"So," Haku said bluntly, "you don't want to be a priestess, huh?"

Celeste's head whipped around. Her two colored eyes stared at him, "How do you know that?!" she asked seriously.

"I don't know. You just seem like the kind of person who doesn't want to do it," Haku answered. It wasn't the whole truth, but it would do.

"Excuse me!" Reika squished herself between Celeste and Haku, elbowing Celeste, who fell over.

"So Haku, why are you talking to _her_ when you could be talking to _me_!!!" It was a statement, not a question. "I saw you beat all the boys in our class, even Mori-kun! You really _are_ the best athlete in our entire school!" Was Reika flirting? Haku couldn't tell.

Celeste got up and looked down at Haku, who wasn't even paying attention to Reika.

"I can see that I'm not wanted here," said Celeste without any emotion in her voice. Then she walked away, her platinum blond hair floating behind her.

Haku felt something as he stared after her. It was different. Not like anything he'd felt before. He felt a warm tingling in his chest, his heart was racing, and he had a million butterflies in his stomach.

_What's happening to me?_ Haku thought.

Satsuki and Kaoru were sitting across Haruhi and Hikaru in the cafeteria. This was Satsuki's second day of school food and she loved it. Today's theme was Italian and she was loading up on pasta and garlic bread. Her three companions all wondered how she could eat that much and still have room for dessert.

Hikaru noticed Tamaki come through the door. He snickered. At the sound of his twin giggling, Kaoru followed Hikaru's gaze and spotted Tamaki, too. At the sound of the twins laughing at Tamaki, Haruhi laughed as well.

Satsuki came back with her plate filled with food again and when she saw Tamaki, she started giggling, too.

That's because Tamaki was a mess. His hair was sticking up and he had a couple of rips in his pants. He was also missing a shoe and a sleeve was ripped off of his blazer.

"You two!!!" Tamaki pointed accusingly at the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru instantly plastered a bored look on their face, "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You two know very well what you did! I don't really know what you did, but…."

"Then how do you know we did anything!" the twins pointed out.

"Sempai," Haruhi stood up.

"Yes, my daughter?" Tamaki suddenly had hearts and flowers floating around him.

Satsuki's ears perked up. "So she is a girl!" she said loudly.

Kaoru covered her mouth. "Shh! It's supposed to be a secret!" he hissed.

Haruhi, oblivious as usual, said, "Sempai, there's something taped to your back." She pulled the paper off Tamaki's back.

"'If you can catch me, then I'll sleep in the same bed as you,'" Haruhi read. She looked at Tamaki, whose jaw dropped.

Then he turned slowly toward Hikaru and Kaoru. The flowers and hearts around him were replaced with a dark aura.

"It wasn't us!" the twins grinned. But Tamaki wasn't convinced.

"Only you guys would think up something this evil!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the twins said simultaneously, "but it really wasn't us. It was…" Hikaru pointed to Satsuki from across the table while Kaoru patted her head.

Satsuki made as innocent a face as she could. At the sight of her expression, Tamaki softened and blushed lightly.

"So cute…" he said blissfully. Immediately the dark aura disappeared and was replaced by hearts and flowers once again.

"Isn't she???" the twins were surrounded by hearts and flowers too. Suddenly, all three boys hugged Satsuki tightly. Everyone in the cafeteria was watching and they had begun to blush lightly also.

Satsuki winced as Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki hugged her. She could feel all of Tamaki's cuts and bruises from running away all day be transferred to her. But since it was a whole bunch of little sores, it didn't hurt like Kaoru's deep cut from the day before.

Finally, Satsuki realized that three hot, popular guys were hugging her. She felt her face get hot.

"Awww! Satsuki's blushing!" Kaoru noticed. She felt herself blushing even more.

"I-I'm not!" she stuttered.

"Yes, you are!" Hikaru said.

"B-but…"Satsuki's words were cut off by Tamaki.

"It's okay my daughter, 'father' will protect you!" he said as he patted her head.

Those words, Satsuki heard them before. Her dad… No. She couldn't think about that now. Besides, she had her friends with her.

Satsuki smiled. "Thank you," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 7

**I really like this chapter. It's really long, but I don't care!!! I cried when I finished writing the end of this chapter. By the way, if any of my readers have questions, please write them in the review section and I'll try to answer them. I've been getting a few questions from my friends at school about the extent of Satsuki's power and stuff, so…. yeah…. please write them in the review section.**

**Chapter Summary: A cute host club meeting after school and a horrible situation for Satsuki and the twins. Will someone die?!?!?!?!**

~ After school ~

"Hello, my little kittens," Haku said while holding a rose.

"Welcome… to our Host Club!" Tamaki posed romantically as he too held a rose.

"KYAAAAA!!!" the girls screamed in their fan-girl way.

Haku had decided that he might as well join a couple of clubs. He's part of every single sports club plus the host club. He only has to go to the games for the sports clubs since he's so good, but he goes to the host club everyday.

Satsuki walked up to the fan-girls. She was dressed up in a dark violet maid outfit holding a plate of assorted cakes, scones, and pastries.

"Would you like one?" she asked sweetly as she held up the plate.

The fan-girls took one look at Satsuki and screamed, "OH, MY GAWD!!!!! SHE'S SO CUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!"

"Excuse me," a voice from behind the girls said. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Akira… cosplaying as a police man.

He was put on his best princely attitude. "I'm sorry. Was I disturbing something?" It seemed to work because the girls were blushing and one girl even fainted!

"Hey, everybody!!! It's time for the 'Guess Which One is Hikaru' game!!!" the twins came over to the girls. They both had green, plaid hats on to cover up the way they parted their hair. They were also speaking simultaneously.

"You can play, too, Satsuki!" the twins grinned.

"No, it's okay. I already know who's who!" she said as she set the plate of pastries down on a table. The twins stared at her.

"_Really_?!" they asked.

"Uh-huh!" Satsuki replied. Then she went over to the piano. There were a lot of people there, so something calming would be ideal. Something sweet, maybe… Canon! Canon in D is perfect!!!

Satsuki pulled out the piano bench and sat down. Then she adjusted the distance between the bench and the piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and began to play.

Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing. The twins stopped with their little game, the girls stopped chattering about which host they liked better, and Hunny even stopped eating his cake.

Only Tamaki had been able to move. He walked to the piano and sat down next to Satsuki and began to play too. Together, they formed a duet.

The sound that came out of the piano was hypnotic. No one could move. They were in a trance by the sound of Tamaki and Satsuki playing the piano.

When the two musicians finished their piece, someone clapped. It was Kyouya.

"That was a wonderful song. Something to be expected from a prodigy, right Satsuki-chan?" he added suspiciously.

Hunny walked over to Kyouya and tugged on his sleeve. "Don't scare Sat-chan, okay?" he said as he gripped his pink bunny.

"Yeah, sempai. She's still a little kid." Haruhi pointed out.

"Very well," Kyouya said. Maybe he shouldn't tell the host club about the 'Nogami' siblings just yet. He turned to all the customers.

"Well, don't just sit there," he said loudly, "give them a big hand!" Every single fan-girl was clapping and screaming for an encore.

Tamaki turned to Satsuki. "Do you play any other instruments?" he asked her.

"Um…yeah," she answered, "I can play the piano, trumpet, violin, flute, drums, acoustic guitar, clarinet, cello, viola, _koto_, and _fue_." Everyone in the room who heard her answer sweat-dropped.

"Th-that's a lot…" Tamaki said. Satsuki simply blushed. "Well, there's a violin over there. Let's play another piece," he said kindly.

Satsuki got up and walked to where Tamaki pointed to. Sure enough, there was a violin case. She opened it and took out the violin. She put the pad on her shoulder and placed the violin between her chin and the shoulder pad. Then she took the bow and adjusted the strings. She placed the bow on the cords of the violin, adjusted her fingers, and began to play.

Again, the crowd was stunned by how well she could play. Tamaki joined in on the piano. The sound was different from before. It wasn't the same sweetness from the piece the duo played earlier. This song was more powerful and bold.

Kyouya walked over to the rest of the club. "So is she oblivious to her surroundings whenever she plays an instrument?" he asked.

"Yup," answered Haku and Akira together.

"She's really good," the twins said simultaneously. They still had their hats on and no one could really tell who was who. (Except Haruhi, Satsuki, and Haku, who could see their individual auras.)

Mori was silent as usual, but not for the same reason he usually was. He didn't want to disturb Satsuki and Tamaki's playing.

"Takashi, doesn't she look happy when she's playing music???" Hunny asked him.

Mori smiled. "Yeah," he said simply. Hunny jumped on his lap and hugged his bunny.

---

Akira and Haku were sitting on one of the couches next to a bunch of fan-girls in their puffy yellow dresses. Akira felt slightly uncomfortable in his police officer cosplay, but he absolutely loved wearing the hat.

_Nii-san!_ He called to his older brother. Haku heard it and turned toward his younger sibling. _What?_ He asked.

_Do you think I look good in a hat? _Akira asked.

Haku sweat-dropped. _That's all he wanted to ask?_ He thought to himself. He quickly recovered and thought to Akira in his mind. _Yeah! I think you look great in a hat._

Akira smiled and looked at his sister. For once, he actually looked like a 17-year-old.

~ On the way home ~

Kaoru followed his brother into the limousine. Once he closed the door, the chauffeur started the ignition. Hikaru turned to his door and pressed the button to bring up the barrier between the driver and the twins. Kaoru was staring at the back of his hand.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. His voice was filled with worry but dripping with curiosity.

Kaoru sighed, "What are the possibilities of Satsuki-chan having some sort of magical power?"

"Pretty low…"

"Hmm," Kaoru couldn't really put his finger on it, but there was something strange about the Nogami siblings. They _seemed_ normal enough, but both Satsuki _and_ Haku were prodigies. And Akira was clearly more intelligent than he wanted other people to think.

Hikaru reached for his brother's hand and examined it. Kaoru had gotten his cut when he tried to cook something for Haruhi. The knife slipped and cut the back of his left hand. They had ended eating out that night.

"It seemed like Satsuki-chan has an ability to heal others," Hikaru said as he set Kaoru's hand down and turned to look you're the window.

Kaoru stared out the window as well. As they drove down the street, he saw a little girl with short purple hair surrounded by a bunch of tough looking guys. They looked really mean and one of them looked like they had a knife. The girl they were ganging up on was Satsuki. Kaoru pressed the button on the door to bring the barrier separating them and the driver. He brought it down just low enough for the chauffeur to hear him yell, "PULL OVER!!!"

As soon as the vehicle did as he ordered, Kaoru jumped out of the limousine and ran to help Satsuki.

---

"Kaoru?" Hikaru bolted upright and stared as his twin ran across the street. Hikaru opened his door and stepped out quickly. "Please leave without us," he told the driver before he closed the door. The driver was hesitant but he followed the boy's order.

When Hikaru looked back at his twin brother, he saw him punch a boy about 20 years old dressed in cargo pants covered in chains and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

"Kaoru!!!" Hikaru dashed to his brother when he saw another boy, bigger than the first, with a spiky blue Mohawk, jump on him. As Hikaru ran to his brother, he caught a glimpse of Satsuki. Her eyes were wide and she was terrified.

"Hey!" Hikaru punched Mohawk-guy hard on the head. But someone knocked him off his feet and he fell to the ground. Just as he was about to get up, Cargo-pants jumped on him and began to punch him over and over.

Hikaru could feel his eyes rolling back and could tell he was passing out. He didn't know how long he could last. He was beginning to fade away…

---

Kaoru was getting kicked in his side. A giant with a blue Mohawk had called another one of his buddies to join in the fun.

Kaoru's side stung with pain, but he was able to slowly move his hand to his pocket. As soon as he got the chance, he grabbed his cell phone and threw it to Satsuki.

"Speed dial 5!!! It's Mor.." he cried but Mohawk-guy cut him off by kicking him in the head. It hurt more than anything. He tried to get a glimpse of Satsuki or Hikaru, but all he could see was a red haze from his own blood running down his face.

And then he blacked out…

---

Satsuki crawled to Kaoru's cell phone, but a large foot stopped it as it skidded on the sidewalk. Satsuki looked up to see who the foot belonged to. It was an American thug with a buzz cut. He had a tight gray shirt and long, camouflage pants. What he was doing in Japan, she had no idea.

"Not so fast," he said in English. His voice was deep and raspy, like he had been smoking a lot. He also had a knife in his hand.

Satsuki tried to be brave and get the phone, but the thug stomped on her fingers with his boot.

Thankful for her power, Satsuki reached for the phone with her other hand as the thug started screaming in pain. The fingers in his hands were being broken by her power.

Satsuki flipped Kaoru's cell phone open and pressed '5.' He fingers were still under the thug's boot. She put the phone to her ear and waited for someone to pick up.

One ring…two… three…

"Hello?" a deep voice answered from the other line.

"Help! Hikaru and Kaoru are hurt! Somebody please come!" Satsuki cried into the phone. She couldn't call Haku because he was at a basketball tournament, and Akira couldn't come because he was in an important meeting with the landlord of their apartment.

The voice on the other end of the phone spoke calmly, "Relax. Where are you?"

Satsuki told him that she was in an alley on the way to Hikaru and Kaoru's house, a couple of blocks away from a convenient store. She didn't notice the gang coming closer to her.

---

Haruhi was walking down the street on her way to the convenient store. She was in her usual boy's uniform.

"Somebody please come!" Was that Satsuki? Haruhi couldn't tell. But just to make sure, she poked her head around the corner and saw no one, but there was an alley a few feet away.

Creeping softly, Haruhi peeked into the alley. She gasped.

Hikaru and Kaoru were on the ground unconscious and both of them were bleeding. And Satsuki was on the side with Kaoru's phone, telling someone where she was, oblivious to the gang getting closer to her.

Haruhi hid back behind the wall. _I've got to call someone!!!_ She immediately dialed Tamaki's number. After four rings, he picked up.

"Hello, my daughter!!!" he said loudly.

"Shh!!!" Haruhi whispered into the phone. She wanted to help Satsuki, but she couldn't do it on her own. "You know how there's a convenient store on the way to Hikaru and Kaoru's house?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There's an alley a couple of blocks east of the store. I need you to come here as fast as you can."

"Why?!"

"Just hurry!" Haruhi didn't know what Tamaki was going to say next because she hung up. Then, Haruhi put the phone in her pocket and took a deep breath.

---

The person on the other end said he'd be there soon and hung up. Satsuki had to touch Hikaru and Kaoru, but she was surrounded by nine gang members. She thought desperately for a plan.

"Little girl! J'ya call the cops on us?!"

"Y-yes…" Satsuki lied as she put on her best defiant-but-scared face.

The boy with the cargo pants said in an ice-cold voice, "What should we do boss?"

The thug, with his fingers broken, commanded his gang, "Do your worst…" his eyes were wild and he was angry that a little girl had broken his fingers without even touching him.

"But boss! She's just a little kid!" a guy with an Osaka accent protested. The thug's good hand clenched into a fist and he punched Osaka-guy in the jaw. The punch sent Osaka-guy sprawling and had knocked him out cold.

"Anyone else _not_ want to do what I say?" the thug glared at his gang.

"Let's do this…" Cargo-pants said. Then the gang began to close in on Satsuki.

Someone tried to punch her, but he got punched instead by the invisible hands. He flew a few feet away from the force of his own punch. His cheek was turning red and his mouth was bleeding.

Soon, the entire gang tried to beat her, but it didn't work. Satsuki's power made it so that any wound inflicted on her would instantly reverse to the person who would have wounded her.

Satsuki flinched every now and then as their blood splattered on her.

Eventually, the entire gang had been beaten by the power of the invisible hands that protect Satsuki from others hurting her.

The thug looked straight at her. Satsuki's face was emotionless. More than anything, she wanted to take the pain away from the gang, Hikaru, Kaoru, and even the thug. She wanted to feel her own pain. But she could never do that. She could only feel the pain of others.

---

A limousine pulled up next to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! What's wrong?!"

"Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi had been peeking into the alley and saw the whole gang try to hurt Satsuki. But every time they tried, the wound that should have been Satsuki's was inflicted on them. Haruhi shook her head. There were more important matters to deal with.

"Tamaki-sempai! Peek into the alley!" Just as Tamaki was about to, another limousine pulled up.

"Where's Sat-chan?!"

"Hunny-sempai?!?!" Tamaki and Haruhi said at the same time. Another, much taller figure stepped out of the limo.

"Where's Satsuki?" Tamaki and Haruhi said again. Haruhi remembered why she called Tamaki and why Mori and Hunny were probably here.

"Everyone, please help Satsuki-chan. I can't do anything by myself. I don't even know if there's anything left to do, but please help her!" She pointed to the alley and the three boys peeked in.

They saw Hikaru and Kaoru lying unconscious on the ground only a few feet away from each other. Both of them were bleeding a lot. They also saw Satsuki surrounded by fallen gang members. It looked like she had beaten all but one gangster. Satsuki had blood splattered on her face and on her uniform, but it was obviously not her own blood. Satsuki stepped over the gangsters and walked slowly up to a giant thug. She stared at him for a while. The thug couldn't even hold eye-contact for a few seconds. Satsuki turned to the twins and rushed over to them.

What happened next shocked everyone. Satsuki sat down between Hikaru and Kaoru and touched their hands at exactly the same time. Once she touched them, all of the twins' wounds appeared on her. She began coughing up blood and blood was dripping down from her forehead. Bruises appeared all over her face. She began to fall over.

"SATSUKI!!!" Tamaki bolted to her side just in time to catch her. Mori, who Hunny had been clinging on to, set his cousin down and walked into the alley. Mori approached the thug and punched him in the gut.

"Sempai!" Haruhi came out into the alley. Tamaki was carrying Satsuki in his arms. The twins were waking up and Mori and Hunny were helping them to their feet.

"Are you okay?" Hunny asked the twins.

"Y-yeah…" Hikaru said as he stood up.

"Sure…" Kaoru replied as he adjusted his blazer. Suddenly, the twins realized something.

"Where's Satsuki?!?!" they demanded.

And then twins saw her. They saw their young friend, bearing every single one of their injuries. Their pain…


	8. Chapter 8

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 8

**Sorry about the super duper wordy chapter....... I just really, really had to get this all down!!! One of my favorite chapters…. MORE CHARACTERS ARE INTRODUCED!!!!!!!! This might sound stupid, but I'm practically in LOVE with my own characters!!! (i.e. Akira and the newly added Matt 3 )**

**Summary: Satsuki's recovering at the hospital. Akira tells the host club about his family's past. Haku goes on a date with Celeste. Akira has a crush on his teacher. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki visit Satsuki. The Sakurai siblings get a house. Satsuki's childhood friend makes a sudden appearance! **

~ At the Hospital ~

"What happened to Satsuki?!" demanded Akira. He left the landlord as soon as he heard from Haruhi. He knew he shouldn't have let Satsuki walk home by herself. He _knew_ it!

"Shh!" a nurse shushed angrily as she walked by.

Tamaki smiled romantically at her. She blushed and went back on her way. Tamaki turned to Akira. They were outside of Satsuki's hospital room. Haku was inside with her along with the rest host club excluding Tamaki and Kyouya.

"She took Hikaru and Kaoru's wounds and injuries. I saw it happen. I don't know if it has anything to do with her being a prodigy, but I definitely saw it happen!" Tamaki's deep azure eyes locked onto Akira's grey-blue ones. "I think you should tell us about it."

"Yes. I think you should…. Akira Sakurai." Kyouya stepped into the hallway from behind the corner. "You should tell us about how sweet little Satsuki-chan killed her parents and how you were the one to organize the flight to Japan and how you were able to lead the FBI away from your trail. Tell us everything, Sakurai-san." Kyouya smiled.

Akira looked at Kyouya. There wasn't anyway he could escape it. He turned to Tamaki. "I'm sorry, Tamaki," he said softly, "that thing I told you about the teacher being the one who killed our parents… that was a lie." Tamaki's eyes grew wide with shock, but he realized Akira was telling the truth.

"Let's go in and see Satsuki. I'll tell you guys everything later." Akira looked down at his feet. His thick, pale blue hair fell in front of his cloudy eyes.

Kyouya opened the door for Tamaki, who walked in. Kyouya turned around and stared at Akira in the hallway. Then he walked into the room and saw Satsuki. She was asleep and covered in bandages. Hikaru and Kaoru were both holding her hands.

---

Akira stared at his coffee. He ordered it but couldn't drink it. He was at a two-story French Café. He and the host club were out on the deck on the second floor. He could feel the host club staring at him, waiting for him to start. Akira took a deep breath and then he began to tell their story…. their secrets….

_We grew up fine as Satsuki, Akira, and Haku Sakurai. We can all communicate with each other in our minds, but we also have our own individual abilities. Nii-san can see a person's aura and can tell what their emotions, personalities, and secrets are. So our parents, Suzuki and Kyle, didn't mind him. I can hear people's thoughts from several meters away. My power turns on and off randomly, and when it's on, I can't hear anyone's voice, just their thoughts. _

_Well, Satsuki was born and she screamed louder than the doctors had ever heard from an infant. And our mother reported that she couldn't feel anything during labor. Eventually, our parents figured out that Satsuki could literally take away another person's physical pain whenever she touched their skin, but their pain would be inflicted on her. And if anyone tried to harm her, the person trying to hurt her would instantly feel what should have been her pain to bear. We often refer to her power as "invisible hands." _

_Anyway, Nii-san can see auras, I can hear thoughts, and Satsuki can take away pain at her expense. As you probably already know, we are prodigies too. Satsuki has unbelievable musical talent. Nii-san is extremely good at sports. And even though I'm only 17, I already have several college degrees I earned online._

_When Satsuki went to school, our parents were very reluctant, but let her go. The teachers thought she was a victim of abuse and called the police on our parents, who tried to explain to them about Satsuki's power. Everyone thought they were crazy and sent them to the asylum. We went to go visit them, but the nurse would only let us in one at a time. Nii-san went in first, then me, and last was Satsuki._

_From what I understand, our father hat attempted to strangle our sister. But like I told you, any wounds or pains inflicted on her automatically backfire. In this case, even though our father's hands were supposed to be choking Satsuki, her power made it so that she couldn't feel it, but our father could. In a sense, you could say that our sister really did kill our father. Our mother had gotten a hold of a chair and tried to kill Satsuki by smashing her. But our mother suffered a concussion and died instead. _

_At the sound of the attempted murders, Nii-san and I pushed past the nurse and ran into the room. We saw our parents dead on the floor. The nurse outside had already called security, so we had to move quickly. Nii-san had to carry Satsuki because she was in shock and couldn't move. We rushed outside and I hotwired a car. We got everything we needed from our aunt's house, with whom we were staying. Then I drove us to the airport. Nii-san used his powers to persuade everyone to let us through quickly. We got on the first plane we saw, which coincidently was headed for Japan. We've been living here for the past 7 years. The FBI doesn't know that we can speak fluent Japanese; they also don't know that we changed our names to Nogami and dyed our hair abnormal colors. After that, you can probably figure out the rest._

_So… please… don't tell anyone about us. We're fine living on our own. And if anything happens to me or Nii-san, protect Satsuki. Keep her away from crowds. She could die from a single touch. Hopefully, nothing bad will happen though._

_After all, we _are_ psychic prodigies…_

~ Sunday, 10:40 a.m. ~

Haku walked through the mall. He could tell a lot of girls were staring at him, but he just walked on. He was looking for someone.

"Nogami-san!" a soft voice called to his right. He turned to see Celeste run over to him. She was wearing a pastel pink off-shoulder top with a light blue tank top underneath. Her white skirt was knee-length and was lined with lace. Her sandals were white and had sky-blue flowers on them. And her long, platinum-blonde hair was pinned back with a blue flower-shaped hair-clip. She looked like an angel with her one brown eye and one blue eye.

Haku stared at her for a while as she ran up to him. He was mesmerized by her and wondered why no one would like her. It couldn't be just her eyes and the Tamaki situation. Could it?

"Let's get going, shall we?" Haku bowed in front of her, "my sweet angel?" He looked up and smiled in a slightly seductive way. All the girls around him were definitely jealous of Celeste, who blushed lightly. He stood upright and took her hand. "Let's go!!!" Haku yelled as he ran off, dragging Celeste along with him. Every single girl who had been jealous sweat-dropped.

---

Haku and Celeste stood outside the movie theater.

"What do you want to watch?" Haku asked. There were only three movies worth watching: a horror, a romance, and a comedy.

Celeste tapped her chin. "Hmm…" she said, "I definitely don't want to see that romance one; it's way too girly. And guys usually want to see horror movies so they can pull the 'move,' so that's out. That leaves the funny movie. What do you think, Haku-san?"

Haku was speechless. He thought she would definitely choose the romance over the other two. He quickly recovered and paid for the tickets. It took a while before it occurred to him that this was his first real date and that he really liked Celeste. Then he blushed.

---

Kaoru followed Hikaru down the hospital hallway to Satsuki's room. He couldn't believe the story Akira told them was true. But how else could you explain the gang fight? He was so sure that he and his twin were hurt and unconscious, but when they woke up, they didn't even have a single scratch. It was Satsuki who was hurt and unconscious, like the twins' wounds had somehow transferred to her.

"Hey Satsuki!" Hikaru said. Kaoru looked up from his feet and saw the girl come out of her hospital room. She had a bandage on her head and her right arm was in a cast. Her left hand was wrapped up and there was a patch on her cheek. She was limping and holding an IV stand. A nurse was next to her, helping her walk.

"Hi, Hikaru! Hi, Kaoru!" Satsuki limped to them. "What are you doing here?" Kaoru noticed that her voice was scratchy.

He kneeled down in front of her. "We actually wanted to give you this!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of CDs.

"And this!" Hikaru held out a bag of several different types of candy. Satsuki took the candy with her left hand (the one that wasn't in a cast) and tried to take the CDs with the same hand, but the bag of sweets fell and a few candies came out. Satsuki started to reach over and pick it up, but Kaoru got it for her.

"Here you go!" He arranged the bag and the CDs so that nothing would fall.

"Thank you," Satsuki smiled and accepted the gifts. Kaoru stood back up. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see who it was.

Tamaki was walking up to them holding what looked like an instrument case. "Hello there Satsuki!" He waved to her with his free hand. "I brought you a trumpet!"

Satsuki's violet eyes grew wide when she saw the trumpet case in Tamaki's hand. Kaoru started to get jealous that Tamaki had gotten something better for the little girl than he and his twin did. All they got for her was candy and a couple Mozart CDs.

"Thank you, everyone!" Satsuki smiled. Kaoru's envious mood melted into bliss instantly. She was so cute!

---

Haruhi was walking next to Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori. They were going to meet Akira at the French Café where he had told the host club about he and his siblings' past.

"Ootori," Kyouya told the usher, who called in a waitress to show them to their table. Haruhi thought about how nice it was to be rich.

The group sat at their table. After a few minutes of silence, a phone rang. It was Kyouya's. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the number. Then he got up and walked to the entrance. Haruhi figured it was Akira; she turned out to be right. Kyouya came back with a stubborn-looking kid with pale blue hair. It was hard to tell that it was blue because only a few tuffs of it peeked out of his baseball cap.

"What do you want," Akira said as he sat down. He took off his cap and placed a pair of glasses on his nose. His look went from stubborn 17-year-old to businessman in a second. Haruhi was getting nervous. What if he didn't accept it?

Kyouya adjusted his own glasses and suddenly pulled out a stack of documents. "What is this?" Akira asked, slightly overwhelmed with the mountain of papers in front of him.

"This," Kyouya placed the first document on the pile in front of him, "is the paper for the conformation of accepting the house we bought for you."

"No way," Akira didn't seem to believe it.

"But we did! Right, Takashi?" Hunny said as he hugged his signature pink bunny.

Mori's expression didn't change, "Yeah."

"Hmm…" Akira still seemed doubtful.

Haruhi felt that she should say something. "It's true Akira…sempai," she felt awkward calling someone who should be in the same grade as you an upperclassmen, "we all pitched in something for you guys. We visited you house one time and…"

"You visited my house?!"

"Uh…. Yeah, but…. we thought you should get a bigger house. You live in a one-man apartment. How much longer will that last? You three can't possibly live there forever. I live in an apartment too, but mine is much more spacious than yours. So, we bought you and Haku-sempai and Satsuki-chan a house. It's already built on Hikaru and Kaoru's land, so everything is paid for and there won't be any electricity or water bill. If you don't believe me, you can read those documents."

Kyouya pushed the remaining documents in front of the pale haired boy. Akira looked at it for a while. Then he pulled out a blue pen from his jeans pocket. He clicked it open and quickly tapped the tip of the pen on his tongue. His cloudy blue eyes stared coldly at Kyouya. Then… he smiled. It was a pleasant smile.

"Where do I sign?"

---

The mall was buzzing with excitement, mostly because there were several girls trying to get a glimpse of the tall "hottie" with red hair who had been seen with a petite girl who looked like an angel. Akira figured it was Haku and his date.

"Akira-kun!" a voice called.

"N-Nakamura-sensei!" Akira stuttered as his teacher approached. Midori Nakamura's elbow-length brown hair shined and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. She had a mint-green blouse and a dark denim skirt. She wore no makeup.

"If you're looking for your brother, he just came out of the movie theater with Celeste-chan." The teacher's voice sounded just like a bell: gentle and sweet. Akira could feel his face and ears get hot. Just looking at Nakamura-sensei made him like that. She was only 19 but she was already a high school teacher. Akira admired not only her intelligence, but also her kindness as well. She was also very beautiful. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"N-no! It's nothing. Th-thanks for letting me know where Nii-san is Nakamura-sensei," Akira felt so stupid. He never, ever stuttered, even under pressure, except when Nakamura was around.

"No problem! Oh! And by the way, I want you to call me Midori when we're not in school, okay?" She smiled.

"O-okay… M-M-M-Midori …"

"Midori giggled a bit. Then she turned around and began to walk away. She turned around and waved, "Bye, Akira-kun!" Once Midori was out of sight, Akira rushed to the restroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He was blushing madly.

Akira turned on the faucet and washed his face. The cool water helped a lot. He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked at himself again. Drops of water were sticking to his face and his bangs were wet, but he wasn't blushing as much now. He wiped his face with a paper towel and used that same paper towel to open the door.

He walked to the fountain in the center of the mall. Now it's was time to find Haku. He placed his fingers to his temple and concentrated.

---

Satsuki lay in the hospital bed. The doctor said she should be fine by tomorrow. Only her arm had been badly hurt. Everything else was relatively minor. She reached over to the side table. She grabbed the CD player the nurse brought her. She placed it on her lap then grabbed the first Mozart CD Kaoru gave her. She also grabbed a small candy as well. She leaned back and listened to the violins opening the song. Satsuki had heard the piece before, but it was the fact that a friend bought it for her that made it special. And she didn't have much of a sweet-tooth, but it was nice to have a bit of candy once in a while. Satsuki looked at the side table again. The trumpet Tamaki bought her was in its case. The first thing she would do once she got out of the hospital was play it. She had done a few trumpet drills earlier with the mouth piece earlier to make sure she could still play, even after seven years. The results came out great; she could still play the trumpet.

"Nogami-san," tall, thin nurse said, poking her head into the room, "there's someone here to see you." Satsuki sat up and took off her headphones.

"Who is it?"

"He says he knows you. Would you like to see him?"

"Um… yes, please."

The nurse turned to the person outside and waved them in. A 14-year-old boy walked in. He had jet-black hair and was wearing an All American Rejects T-shirt, jeans, and black converse shoes.

"Hey, Satsuki!" he said.

Satsuki gasped. "Matt? Is that you?" She couldn't believe it. Matt was her childhood friend. He had moved to Japan when Satsuki was six years old, right before her parents were sent to the asylum. She didn't think they would ever see each other again. She suddenly realized that he _did_ say that he would be attending Ouran Elementary school. It only makes sense that he would be in Junior High now.

"How did you find out about me in Japan?" Satsuki asked her friend, "It was supposed to be a secret."

"I heard rumors going around about a 14-year-old girl with incredible musical talent and two older brothers in the High School." Matt grinned. He already knew about Satsuki's secret. "How's Akira and Haku? Still popular with the ladies?"

Satsuki couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah! How that you mention it, Haku-nii is on a date with a girl from school. Her name is Celeste-san."

"Isn't that the girl with the silver-ish hair and different color eyes?"

"Mm-hm."

"Is this Haku-s first date?"

"Yup."

"Wow…"

The two were quiet for a while. Then Matt broke the silence, "Um… what about Akira?"

"Oh, him? He doesn't want to admit it, but he really likes Nakamura-sensei."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Doesn't she have a PhD already?"

"Yeah. That's probably one reason Aki-nii likes her; she's really smart. Plus, she's really pretty."

Matt walked up to Satsuki and leaned down close to her face and asked, "What happened to your hair by the way?" Satsuki thought about her short purple hair. The last time she saw Matt, her hair was long and black.

"Umm… I'm trying a new look. Aki-nii dyed his whitish blue and Haku-nii grew his out and dyed it red like an American stop-sign."

Matt suddenly reached for a lock of Satsuki's hair and said softly, "I like it…" His face was so close to Satsuki's that she couldn't help but gaze into his piercing blue eyes, the only feature that showed he wasn't pure Japanese. He was actually half Japanese and half English.

"You took another person's wounds again, didn't you?" Matt asked in English. His crystal blue eyes shone. Just as Satsuki was about to explain, the door opened.

"Hi Sat-chan!!!" a little blond boy with a pink bunny skipped in. A girl with short brown in a boys' style followed, along with a tall teen with glasses. Satsuki couldn't see, but Mori was standing just outside the door.

"Hello Satsuki-chan," Haruhi said. Matt stood up and watched them like a hawk. Kyouya walked up to Satsuki and adjusted his glasses.

"Hello Satsuki," his voice was mysterious as usual, "your brother told me that you'll be returning to school tomorrow. Unfortunately, we had to think of a cover-up. I have been told by him to tell you that you were riding a bike and hit your arm on a passing car, which caused you to fall and hit your head. The other minor injuries were also caused by the fall. And your temporary limp was caused by your foot getting caught on the bike's pedal."

Satsuki saw Matt out of the corner of her eye. He was frozen like a rock and his jaw had dropped to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked him.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y….." Matt stuttered. Satsuki figured that he had a relative or someone who was a customer of Haruhi. That would mean that he thought Haruhi was a boy.

"Matt!" Satsuki had to bring him back to his senses. Her friend slowly turned his head towards her. "Matt, she's a girl. She only pretends to be a boy at school."

Haruhi's face suddenly went from what-is-he-trying-to-say to oh-so-that's-what-it-is in a second. Matt on the other hand, continued stuttering.

"M-m-m-my cousin always t-t-t-talks about you b-b-b-because y-y-your h-her h-h-host-t-t. She's a th-th-third year and she's totally crazy ab-b-bout you. B-b-b-but y-you're a g-g-g-g-g-g-g…….." And then Matt fainted.

"Matt!" Satsuki called as she saw him fall to the ground with a thud.

"It's okay," Kyouya said, "he probably suffered a light case of shock due to his realization that Haruhi is actually a girl. His cousin is a very frequent customer of ours. She pays very well, too." Satsuki thought she saw a slight glimmer in Kyouya's eye when he mentioned money, but she shrugged it off and smiled.

These were her friends. Matt, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hunny…all of them…her friends.

But……

What about Mori???


	9. Chapter 9

Psychic Prodigies - Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! Generally short chapter this time! Thank you to all the people who read and/or reviewed! And another thanks to the people who even clicked on my story!!! **

**Summary: Satsuki goes back to school. YAY! She reminisces about Matt. She goes to the host club with Haruhi. Matt discovers that she's in danger. Haku tells them to go on a date.**

**Um... yeah... the whole date thing is kind of retarded, but I couldn't think of any other way to get Satsuki alone with Matt for the next chapter... **

**Spoiler for next chapter: Satsuki and Matt get captured.... that's all I'm going to say.....**

Satsuki's wounds healed over the days. She still needed the cast and the bandages on her head, but most of the cuts were barely there and had turned to scabs and her bruises had already disappeared. She hold everyone who asked what happened that she had been riding her bike and fell, broke her arm, and hit her head. No one questioned her explanation, which was very good. Leave it to Akira to come up with a good explanation for her injuries as well as her powers.

She walked down the hallway to her class. She figured she would be sitting between Kaoru and Haruhi again. Satsuki chuckled to herself. It's been so long since she'd seen Matt last.

Matt's full name was Matthew Soichi Curtis. His father died of cancer when he was only three years old. Devastated, his mother moved from Los Angeles to New York. She thought it would be better to move to a different place where there were no memories of her husband. She raised Matt to be Japanese and called him by his Japanese name. So when he went to school, a lot of kids called him "So-Itchy." It was on the way home from school one day that Satsuki met him. He was walking down the street when he saw a girl from his class. She had black hair that went down to the middle of her back and purple eyes. He recognized her because the mean kids at school would often tease her eye color.

Satsuki remembered how she had ran away from the kids that were teasing her and gotten lost. She remembered Matt, with his short black hair and piercing blue eyes. He had run over to her to ask if she was lost, but she just ran away from him and behind a light pole. He slowly walked to her and told her it was okay, that he would help her get back home. He held out his hand as a sort of peace offering. She took it and he helped her get home. From then on, they were friends. Satsuki had always referred to him as "Soichi," but when they became friends, she called him "Matthew," which eventually shortened to "Matt."

He had eventually discovered her power when he saw a girl try to bite her during school. Of course, the girl was the one who felt it. When the girl ran to tell the teacher, Matt jumped out of his hiding spot and cried, "That was so cool! How did you do that?"

That day, after school, as the two were walking home, Satsuki had told him all about her powers. And then he didn't want her powers anymore.

Satsuki's thought returned to school. She was sitting in the classroom between Kaoru and Haruhi. The teacher at the front was ranting on about something that she couldn't make heads or tails of.

After class, it was free period. Satsuki walked with Haruhi to the third music room. She was actually excited, even though she didn't really look like it. She looked forward to going to the host club. Everyday was different. Today's theme was supposed to be "Camelot." The club's members would all be dressed up as knights or troops from King Arthur's court. The host club even purchased a purple princess dress for her, complete with jewelry and a tiara.

"Here we are," Haruhi said as she braced herself before she opened the door. She gripped the handle and the door creaked open, a bright light shone through, blinding Haruhi and Satsuki for a moment. The host club had already redecorated the room the members were dressed in their knight costumes. Tamaki rushed to Haruhi and held up a very fancy, very girly, white princess dress.

"My daughter!" he cried in a slightly whiny tone, "Why can't you wear this instead of that!" He dramatically pointed to a suit of armor hanging on the wall.

Haruhi sighed. "Because, sempai, I won't be able to pay off my debt. And besides," she pointed to the dress, "that 'thing' isn't really my style."

Tamaki went solid as a rock for a moment. "But Haruhi!!! You're a girl and should respect that fact by wearing that dress! See! Satsuki-chan is wearing _her_ dress!"

This was true. While Haruhi and Tamaki were having their chat, Satsuki dashed to the changing room where her dress was waiting for her. The violet dress had an off-shoulder top half, much like Disney's Sleeping Beauty, and a long, elegant skirt. On her feet were high-heeled sandals; they were very comfortable. A silver tiara adorned her head and a matching necklace with purple gems hung around her neck. Her lavender hair was pulled back slightly with pins. Overall, Satsuki's look was simple, but she definitely took on the appearance of a young princess.

The twins, both wearing little armor to capture the look of an archer, each put one hand on her shoulders and leaned down close. They whispered simultaneously into her ears, "You look very nice…"

She felt herself blush. The only ones who told her things like that were her parents. Her brothers were too embarrassed to say those kinds of things, but the twins said it with ease.

"Sat-chaaaaan!" a high-pitched voice called. Hunny grabbed Satsuki and began to spin her around. When he stopped, he exclaimed, "You look so pretty, Sat-chan!" Satsuki hesitated a bit then smiled. "Thank you, Hunny-sempai," she said. Hunny began to dance around with his pink bunny chanting, "Sat-chan smiled! Sat-chan smiled!"

Satsuki sat down on one of the couches and waited for her brothers to arrive. Silently, she wished that a certain someone could be with her.

~ After school ~

Matt waited at the Ouran High School Academy gates. He had unbuttoned his white and gold uniform so the blue T-shirt he was wearing underneath was showing. As he glanced at his watch with his bright blue eyes, his jet black hair fell forward. He brushed it back and searched for Satsuki's purple hair in the mass of students pouring out of the doors.

After about 5 minutes, Matt spotted 3 colorful heads of hair. There was a red one, a pale blue (white?) one, and in between them, a lavender one. He found them. He rushed through the gates as the students came out. There were so many, they nearly trampled hi, but he slowly made his way to his destination.

"Satsuki!" he called. He was almost there now. Matt was anxious to get to her as quickly as possible before _they_ came. _They _wouldn't care about Akira or Haku; they were after Satsuki.

His damn cousin had apparently overheard a conversation between Satsuki's brothers and the host club. "They said that Satsuki-chan killed her dad. After that, I ran away." That's what his cousin had said. And she called the FBI yesterday. They said that they'd be there as soon as possible. They were coming today. He had to get Satsuki out of here, but she couldn't know. If anyone mentioned her parents, she might break down. No one could do anything then.

Matt called Akira and Haku last night to tell them the news. Akira didn't answer; Haku did. When Matt told Haku about his cousin's eavesdropping and the FBI coming the next day, Haku told him to take Satsuki on a date. He said that she liked him for a long time now and that he could tell Matt liked her too, even though neither of them wanted to admit it. Matt remembered blushing to this remark. It was true. He _did _like Satsuki. That was one of the reasons why he was so concerned about her safety.

"Why a date?" he recalled asking. Haku answered, "So that one: you could move around a lot and the FBI will have a harder time finding you, and two: she'll have a good time and won't notice." Then he hung up, leaving Matt speechless. He was taking a girl he liked on a date to save her life. Some date….

"Matt!" a sweet, musical voice called to him. Satsuki's voice brought Matt back to his current situation. He looked toward her and saw her waving and smiling. The afternoon breeze blew through her hair. He jogged over to her. "Hey! Are you ready for our date?" Maybe this was a bit straightforward…

Satsuki looked flustered. "D-date?" she asked, blushing. Both Satsuki and Akira looked at their elder brother. Both of them were confused.

"What date?" Akira demanded. His expression was a mix of frustration, confusion, and worry.

"Don't worry about it!" Haku said lightly.

"Wait, Haku-nii! What date are you talking about?" Satsuki questioned, still blushing. Haku didn't answer her. Instead he took her school bag and nudged her toward Matt.

Matt grabbed Satsuki's hand and began to run, pulling her along with him.

"Wait! Where are we going?!" Satsuki yelled to her friend.

"I don't know!" he responded. He ran past the students and through the gates. The only thought that passed through his mind was: _I'll protect you, Satsuki. I swear it…_

---

Four men in black suits stepped out of the black SUV. Each had sunglasses on to protect their eyes from the sun. Three of the men were Caucasian, the other was African American. One of the men, who had chestnut brown hair and a rather large nose, took a look around. His name was Frank Bollier. His mission? Capture Satsuki Sakurai. From the description that Japanese girl gave him over the phone, she now had short purple hair and had grown to 4 feet 9 inches. That's much taller than when she was last seen in New York.

*Khhhrrrr* It was the static from the radio transmitter on Bollier's belt. "This is Black. We got something."

The man grabbed the transmitter and spoke into it. "Bollier here. What did you find?"

"The girl."


	10. Chapter 10

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 10

**Relatively short chapter this time. Well, I've been busy lately cuz I've been studying for finals. I've got an English final, Hawaiian Culture final, Hawaiian Language final, and a Geometry final. Yes… 4 finals… I hate finals… And since this is my first year in high school, I really don't want to do badly during finals. If we fail, we retake the class all over again!!! I DON'T WANT TO RETAKE THESE CLASSES!!!!!!! Also, my friend and I are working on another FanFiction, and that's been taking up a lot of time too… Sorry!!!!! T.T **

**Summary: Matt and Satsuki get captured. That's basically all that happens in this (super retarded) chapter!!!**

~ A couple streets away from the mall ~

Matt slowed his run to a walk by now. Satsuki's pain from running transferred to him and had made him tired faster, but happy. It had been a while since he'd run like that with Satsuki. The last time they had run together was the day before he left for Japan. They were running after Satsuki's hat. It had blown away in the wind and the two chased after it. He could remember how Satsuki's silky black hair had blown around in the powerful wind. Eventually, the hat had gotten stuck in a tree and Matt offered to retrieve it for her. He had climbed up and brushed the brim of the hat before he fell on Satsuki. The impact of his fall had caused them to roll around a bit and by the time they had stopped, Satsuki was on top of Matt. They giggled for a second at the thought of what they must have looked like: two Asian kids running after a hat, and then rolling around trying to retrieve it. The hat, which had a wide brim, must have caught the wind that was passing by because it landed on Matt's face. At this, the two giggled even more. Then they got up and left for home. Satsuki's hat was on her head and smiles were on both of their faces.

"Um…Matt?" Satsuki's voice brought the boy back to the present. He had stopped walking.

"Yeah?" he asked. Satsuki looked down a bit and her face started turning red. Matt followed her gaze and realized why she was blushing. He was still holding her hand. Rather tightly, now that he noticed. "S-sorry!" he immediately let go. He could feel his own face getting hot. There was a bit of an awkward silence then matt decided to speak up. "U-um… y-you know, since we're on our," matt coughed a bit to clear his throat, "um, first… er… date… we should, um, you know, do something." Exactly what they would do, he wasn't sure.

"Well, why don't we go to the mall and decide what to do there. It's only a little ways more any way," Satsuki looked at him with her purple eyes.

"Sure!" Things were getting to be a bit more casual now.

The two walked down the sidewalk to the mall. Matt's guard was up in case someone came over to them; the FBI to be more specific.

They only walked a few steps when a big black SUV pulled over next to them. Matt grabbed Satsuki and pulled her close, his hand on her far shoulder. He wasn't embarrassed this time. He was focused only on keeping Satsuki safe. An American man with brown hair and a large nose stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Satsuki Sakurai," the man had a heavy American accent. Matt could feel Satsuki's shoulders trembling under him. He had to get her out of here.

"Who are you talking about? This is my girlfriend, Yuki," Matt looked up at the man with his piercing blue eyes. The man didn't hesitate to punch Matt in the jaw. The boy fell to the ground and heard Satsuki yelp in alarm.

"Stay aside, kid," the man said in Japanese, "we're only here for the girl." Matt's mouth was dripping blood, but he didn't care, that man was after Satsuki! He clenched his hands into fists. His thick, black hair fell in front of his eyes.

"Matt! Help!" he could hear Satsuki getting pulled by the man into the car. "Matt!!!" she was screaming now. Matt looked up and saw the man's back turned to him. He grit his teeth and decided to strike now. He brought up his fist and swung at the man, but the man whipped around, pushing Satsuki into the back of the car. Then he punched Matt in the gut. Matt doubled over; the pain was over whelming. He almost couldn't move…almost…

He got up, clutching his stomach. He lifted his head to see a gun aimed at his forehead. The large man with the large nose was holding the gun. Time seemed to stop for a moment. Even the cars on the road didn't seem to be there at all.

"MATT!!!" a familiar and very musical voice screamed his name. Matt suddenly came into focus.

Then there was a loud thud. Matt felt himself falling and could see the ground rushing up to his face. When his body hit the ground, he could feel a slight itch on the back of his head. He could feel something we and warm. He felt his eyes closing and could hear faint but distinct sounds. So this is what it felt like to black out. To feel yourself being pulled into unconsciousness.

The very last thing Matt heard was the voice of the one he loved, calling his name. And then his blue eyes closed.

---

Bollier turned from the boy with the black hair to the SUV. One of his men, Raven, had swiftly gotten out of the car and hit the boy with the butt of his gun while Bollier's own gun had been aimed at the boy's forehead as a distraction.

"You killed him!!! Matt!!! MATT!!!" the girl was screaming and fighting. Bollier had pushed her into the car and another one of his men, Stuart, had caught her. Immediately, she had tried to fight her way out of the car, but Stuart pressed his pressure point and she collapsed because she was touching him. The FBI was able to figure out the gist of Satsuki's powers, but they weren't really sure if it would work or not.

"Let's get out of here," Bollier said in English. He pocketed his gun and let Raven carry the boy to trunk of the SUV. Then Winters, the African-American in the driver's seat, started the car. Bollier stepped in the SUV and sat in the passenger seat. Then he closed the door, not bothering to buckle up. He placed his large sunglasses on his large nose then commanded to Winters, "Drive."

And Winters took off with a psychic prodigy and her boyfriend in the car.

---

Akira was at home with Haku. The home was actually the one the host club had bought for them. It had 3 bedrooms and 2 and a half baths with a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, and even an office. It had come furnished. Akira's room was modern and blue. Haku's room was covered with posters and red. Satsuki's room was girly and purple. It fit their personalities perfectly.

Akira walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed the water pitcher inside then shut the fridge closed. He got a cup from one of the cupboards and filled it with water from the pitcher. He took a sip. The water tasted cool and refreshing. But something was bothering him. He walked to the living room, where his older brother was sitting on the couch, doing nothing.

"Nii-san…" he said, "why did you let Satsuki go with the brat?"

"She'll be fine. The brat will take care of her."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Absolutely!'

"Well…" The last time they left their little sister alone, she had gotten herself hospitalized. But she wasn't completely alone this time. Still, Akira was worried about her. "I'll just check on her, then."

"Sure," Haku said.

Akira closed his eyes and let his mind reach out for Satsuki. Then he realized something.

"N-nii-san…" Akira's voice trembled.

"What's wrong?" Haku turned around to look at his younger brother.

"…Nii-san… Satsuki's not responding…"


	11. Chapter 11

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 11

**Thank you to all the people who have been reading my (retarded) story!!! I love you all!!! Only two more chapters in this story then I'm going to write another one. Again, thank you to all the people who have been reading and/or reviewing!!! I feel so professional when I see how many people like my story! (It isn't very many, but I still feel professional! XD) **

**Summary: The host club, Haku, and Akira are looking for Satsuki. Akira figures out a way to find her. Matt wakes up in the trunk of the car/SUV (please excuse my lack of car knowledge...) They find Satsuki (and Matt). Kaoru gets hit by a car, trying to protect Satsuki.**

**I don't really like Satsuki, even though she's the main character... She can't do anything for herself! She's always depending on other people... It kind of irritates me... Well, I already wrote the story, so I guess I can't change her now... Oh, well! ^_^**

Haku, Akira, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori were all riding in a limousine to the mall. Kaoru was nervous. Not for himself, but for Satsuki. She had practically saved him and his twin's life. And now she was missing.

"Here we are," the chauffeur said to the host club.

Hikaru, who was sitting closest to the door, opened it and rushed out, followed by his twin, Kaoru. As the rest of the host club piled out, they began asking people if they've seen a girl with purple hair. No one did.

"Ah!" a yell came from behind Kaoru. When he turned around, he saw Akira kneeling on the ground clutching his ears. His power had activated.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru called his twin.

"What?" Hikaru turned around and saw Akira. The two brothers rushed to him.

"Akira! Akira!" Hikaru tried to get the boy's attention.

"It's useless, Hikaru. He can't hear us. We can only wait," Kaoru said. The twins wanted to help, but they couldn't. After a couple of minutes, Akira's power deactivated and he relaxed.

"Akira, are you okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"I…I think I know a way to find Satsuki…" Akira said.

---

"Turn left," Haruhi heard Akira directing the chauffeur.

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi tapped on Tamaki's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Tamaki's azure eyes momentarily looked from the window of the limousine to the girl.

"N-nothing. I just thought that you looked troubled."

"Hm…maybe," Tamaki said. And then he turned back to the window.

---

Akira had two fingers to his temple and was closing his eyes. He was using his power willingly for the first time.

His ability could reach any thought from 1 to 2 kilometers away and at least 10 kilometers if his siblings were within that range. Unfortunately, it activated randomly. Not this time. For the first time in his life, he was purposely using this power. For the first time, he accepted it and was using it.

"Turn right. We should be really close to her now," Akira turned his power off and opened his eyes. Straight ahead, he saw a black SUV. And in the SUV he saw Satsuki. "There she is!!!" Akira cried.

The chauffeur must've floored the gas pedal because the limousine suddenly started to speed up. "Hang on," he said.

The limousine turned a corner and found itself a few cars behind the SUV. The chauffeur was doing everything he could to get closer to the black car, but what could he by beeping his horn?

Akira whispered to himself, "Don't worry, Satsuki. We're coming.

---

"Nngh…" Matt woke up not knowing where he was. Then he thought he was back at home on his bed. _Good. It was just a dream._ And then he felt like he was moving. He opened his eyes o see the roof of a car. _Oh, yeah. Now I remember. _

Matt felt the back of his head. When he looked at his fingers, they were covered with blackish red stuff. _Must be blood._ He wanted to sit up, but he remembered the five FBI agents.

The car stopped. It must be a red light.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"What the hell is that?" a deep voice said.

"I don't know," another voice said, "but be careful, I think she's gonna…"

"Where am I?" Satsuki woke up. "Ah! Matt!"

Satsuki must have tried to look in the trunk, but someone held her back.

"He's dead," that sounded like the guy with the big nose. _I am NOT dead!!! _

"No… you're lying. He's not dead. He's… my God, MATT!!!" This time, she was able to look into the trunk, but so were the agents. Matt had no choice but to pretend he was still unconscious.

"Matt…" Satsuki slumped back into her seat along with the agents. Matt could hear her crying to herself and wanted to comfort her more than anything.

BEEP! BEEP!

"Satsuki!!!" That sounded like Tamaki. But that's impossible. "Satsuki!!! Don't worry!!! We're coming!!!"

Satsuki's crying slowed and even though Matt couldn't see anything, he guessed that she was communicating with Akira or Haku.

---

Tamaki came down from the sun roof and handed the mega-phone to Kyouya, who stood up.

"Will the black SUV please pull over? I am a member of the Ootori Family! As a section of the Japanese government belongs to my family, it would do you well to do as I ask." Kyouya came back down. "Haruhi, this will be adding to your debt," he said as he grinned slyly.

---

Bollier heard the Ootori boy and was thinking about what to do. It would be a good idea to pull over. But they were most likely in want of the girl.

"What should we do?" Winters asked. Bollier was silent for a moment. And hten he said, "Pull over."

---

Satsuki was sitting in the middle of two large men with her knees up to her chin. She had tears in her eyes. "Matt…" she whispered his name o herself. Her best friend, the only person she ever felt true love for, was dead. Gone. She pulled her knees closer to her as the SUV pulled over. Akira and Haku were coming for her. She had to be strong.

"All right," Satsuki looked up to see the big-nosed man talking. "We're going to stay in the car. Let them come to us. You," he pointed to Satsuki, "don't talk. Don't say a word, or we'll kill them."

If they had threatened to kill her, it wouldn't have been a problem. But threatening to kill her brothers and her friends was too much. Soon, they all might die. All the people she cared about. The host club, her brothers, Matt, her parents… her parents… An image of her father and mother dead flashed through her mind.

Satsuki screamed. The thought of her living alone, all by herself was too much for her. She didn't want to be alone. Ever. She's always been with someone. But now they all might die.

"Hold her down!" someone yelled. Satsuki couldn't tell who it was; she just wanted to be with the people she cared about. She didn't want to be alone. Someone was holding her arms down, but she was kicking as hard as she could and screaming. And because of all the action, no one could see the tears streaming down her face.

---

Matt could hear Satsuki's struggling. She was kicking, screaming, and…crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up, ignoring the pain on the back of his head. He pulled the lever that opened the trunk from the inside. Then, as the trunk door opened, he punched one of the guys holding Satsuki.

"Matt!" Satsuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I-I thought…"

As soon as Matt punched the other guy, he grabbed Satsuki by the hand and pulled her over the seat, yelling, "Let's go!"

"O-okay!" the two jumped out of the trunk and began running down the sidewalk.

"Satsuki!" Matt heard Haku calling his sisters name. Satsuki let go of Matt's hand and ran across the road.

"Wait! Satsuki! No!" Matt hollered as he spun around. She didn't realize that the traffic light turned green and that the cars were moving. She also didn't realize that a car was heading straight for her.

---

Kaoru saw the car heading towards Satsuki and immediately jumped out of the car. He ran across the street. The car was beeping at Satsuki, who had frozen in her tracks.

Kaoru jumped and pushed Satsuki out of the way. The force of his push had caused her to be thrown all the way back to Matt, who had caught her. But instead of Satsuki being the one to be hit by the car, it was Kaoru.

He was somewhat standing when the car hit him, so he flew forward pretty far, since the car had been speeding. He was bleeding fro his shoulder, his leg, and his head. All Kaoru could see was red. He tried to get up, but his leg seared with pain. At least Satsuki was okay.

---

As Kaoru left the car, Haku got out and threw the chauffeur out. It was his fault Satsuki and Kaoru were in danger, so he was going to get them out. He slammed on the gas pedal and headed for the car that was heading for Satsuki and Kaoru.

"Nii-san! What are you doing?!" Akira's voice was very urgent.

"I'm getting Satsuki and Kaoru out of there."

"But what about us! It's better to have one or two people hurt than eight or nine!"

"Well, it's too late for that…"


	12. Chapter 12

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 12

**wow! 9 days since my last update! my sincerest apologies to the people who were waiting for me.... i-heart-kaoru -san wanted me to update before christmas, and i did!**

**well, here's the summary for this chapter...**

**Summary: Basically everyone in the limousine is injured and Satsuki basically takes all of their wounds (except Haruhi & Hunny, who were uninjured, and Tamaki, who refused). She wakes up in a pure white room with a mysterious little girl waiting for her.**

**I don't really like Satsuki throughout my story because she seems so weak, but I'm really proud of her in this chapter. She finally shows some strength! And i-heart-kaoru -san, I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!!!!! I (almost) killed someone else instead! (kolkolkolkolkolkolkol) *for the people who don't know what "kolkolkol..." means, go and watch Axis Powers Hetalia (APH or Hetalia for short). It's the latest anime that I'm really in to! XD**

**Anyway, please read and/or review!!!! I'd really appreciate it!!! Thank you! **

The limousine was holding Haku, Akira, Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori. Eight people. If Haku hadn't been so reckless, they all probably could have avoided this situation.

---

Matt saw the limousine flip and then get bombarded by cars. There was smoke everywhere.

"Everyone's…" Matt heard Satsuki whisper. He looked down at her. Her purple hair was a mess, and her violet eyes were overflowing with tears. "Th-they're… It's my fault. Matt… It's my fault that they're all…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Matt drew her close to him. He felt her shoulders shaking violently, and her hand gripping his tightly. And then she buried her face in his chest, trying to smother her cries. Matt tried to comfort her by holding her close and whispering that everything was going to be alright, but she kept on crying. Suddenly, Matt heard something. He looked over to the limousine.

Someone was getting out of the driver's seat, even though the vehicle was upside down. Whoever it was had unnaturally red hair. It was Haku. Matt watched as Haku opened the passenger seat and pulled out Akira, who's leg appeared to be broken.

"Satsuki!" Haku called. Matt could hear Satsuki whispering to herself that it was just her imagination, that her brother wasn't really there. "Satsuki!!!" Haku called to her again. This time, Satsuki looked to where the voice was coming from. When she was Haku, she bolted toward him. Matt followed.

When the siblings met, Haku sweeped Satsuki into his arms in a tight bear hug. As soon as they touched, Matt saw all of the cuts and wounds transfer from Haku to Satsuki. Then the girl looked down to see her other brother lying down on the ground, smiling up at them.

"Aki-nii!" Satsuki jumped down from Haku and touched Akira's cheek. As soon as she did so, she yelped in pain. Matt heard the bone in her right leg snap. It was a horrible sound.

Akira got up and hugged his sister, who hugged him back. "You didn't have to do that," he said.

"I know." Matt saw the two siblings release each other. "Aki-nii, I… think I have to do something."

"God, no. Satsuki, you could die!"

"But isn't this for the greater good? That's what you always say to me and Haku-nii."

"Yeah, but… that's different! Don't do this!"

Matt didn't understand what was going on. "What is Satsuki going to do?" he asked to no one in particular.

Haku hesitated before answering. "She's going to take everyone's injuries."

---

Satsuki told Haku with her mind, _Can you get everyone out of the limousine? So I can… help them?_ Haku nodded and rushed to get everyone out as Akira followed.

"M-Matt?" she said out loud, "c-can I hold your hand?" She looked at him. She needed to be strong and brave. But she couldn't do this alone. She needed to be with someone she loved.

"Sure," Matt said as he sat down next to Satsuki and weaved his fingers in hers.

"Satsuki!" Akira yelled to his sister from the vehicle, "Haruhi and Haninozuka-sempai are fine, so they're going to us, okay!" And then he turned back to the people in the vehicle.

"Satsuki…" Matt whispered just loud enough so she could hear, "your brothers are coming. They have Suoh-sempai and Ootori-sempai." Moments later, Akira and Haku set down Tamaki and Kyouya, both of whom were conscious. Tamaki's arm was broken and Kyouya's right eye was bleeding; his eyeglasses shattered and pieces of it fell in. Although it came out, it left his eye bleeding.

"Kyouya-sempai, please calm down," Satsuki said. Kyouya was yelling and clutching his eye in pain. "It won't hurt anymore."

Satsuki hesitated a bit, but brought herself to touch the back of his hand. Her right eye began to bleed instantly. She screamed in pain and instinctively squeezed Matt's hand tighter. She wanted to cry, but she knew I would only hurt more. S she choked back her tears. "T-Tamaki…sempai…" she held her hand out so she could reach him, but he backed away.

"It's okay. I can handle it," he said.

"But," Satsuki protested.

"It's okay," Satsuki saw through her good eye that he was smiling. Not the happy, obnoxious smile he always wore, but a sad, almost depressing smile. And he was crying. Satsuki saw the tears in his eyes. He cared so much for her; he'd bear his own wounds, even if they were painful.

"Sat-chan!" a squeaky voice called. It was Hunny. He and Haruhi were carrying the twins. Hikaru had broken both of his legs and there was a piece of flesh missing from his left shoulder. Kaoru's wrist was only sprained, but his head was bleeding a lot and he was unconscious.

"Satsuki…" Matt said, "How are you gonna do this?" If she touched Kaoru, she would become unconscious as well and she wouldn't be able to touch anyone else. Unless…

"Matt," Satsuki hated the quiver in her voice, "c-can you make sure I make contact with anyone else that comes? No matter how bad it is?" She looked and him and saw him nod with reluctance. Then she turned to Hikaru, who was covering his face with the arm that wasn't injured.

"Hikaru-kun," she called his name to get his attention.

He brought his arm down and snapped, "what?!" As soon as he uncovered his face, Satsuki touched his cheek. As expected, she felt her flesh rip off and her legs break once again. As this happened, a few tears came and her right eye seared with pain. Then, even through all of this pain, she still reached for Kaoru. He was just out of her reach, only a few centimeters.

She reached a little farther and was able to just graze his fingertip. But with that little touch, she fell into unconsciousness. As her eyes closed, her wrist sprained and her skull fractured.

---

Matt caught Satsuki just as she was about to fall to the asphalt road. As he did so, Kaoru was blinking himself awake. The blue-eyed boy lay her down gently, tilting her head in a way so that there was a minimal amount of pressure and weight on the wound.

"Guys!" Matt turned to where the voice came from. It was Haku. He was holding Mori's upper body while Akira was carrying his legs. Matt gasped at the sight of Mori. He basically had a hole in his side and blood was pouring from it.

"Takashi!" Hunny cried in alarm as he ran to his cousin. Haku and Akira set Mori down next to Satsuki and Hunny, who was crying like a child and calling out Mori's name.

"We found on the sidewalk with a pole in his side near the construction site over there," Akira said gravely, "he must have fallen out of the limousine when the door broke off then landed on the pole."

Matt heard Akira's words but couldn't comprehend them. He was staring at Mori's blood. He couldn't let Satsuki take this. He looked at the girl with purple hair on the ground beside him. It was she who asked him to make sure she took anyone else's wounds. "No matter how bad it is." Matt looked at Mori. Satsuki's words kept replaying in his mind as he got up and walked to the other side of her. Then he took her hand and pulled gently so that her arm was extended closer to Mori. Then he took Mori's hand and made sure Satsuki's hand touched it.

Matt watched as Mori's wound vanished. Then he heard something. It was so soft, he almost missed it. A musical voice whispered, "… thank you…" Matt whipped his head toward the source of the voice.

Satsuki was looking at him with the eye she could see with. It was only open just a crack, but she was definitely looking at him. She didn't seem to feel the hole in her side. "Don't cry, Matt." He didn't understand what she was saying until he realized that tears were flowing from his eyes like rain. Satsuki slowly, weakly, turned her head towards Haku and Akira.

"Aki-nii… Haku-nii…I got to... save… daddy in the end. I… didn't kill… him." Matt noticed that her breaths were almost silent, but he didn't say anything. He was too scared. "Haku-nii… your eyes… they're… gold…" And then she was silent.

---

Satsuki found herself alone and uninjured. She was in a pure white room with no furniture and no door.

"Hello, there!" Satsuki turned around to see who was speaking. It was a girl of about six. She had long blond hair in two ponytails and was wearing a plain white sundress. She wore no shoes and she was also holding a white cat.

"Um... hi. Where are we?" Satsuki asked the girl.

"You're between Heaven and Earth. But don't worry," the cat jumped out of the girl's arms and disappeared. Satsuki was very surprised. "You're not dead. You're not a ghost or anything either."

_I don't understand…_ Satsuki thought to herself.

"It's okay if you don't understand," the girl said. Satsuki was suddenly alert. This girl could read her thoughts. "My name is Aurora. I'm an angel. And you're my experiment." The girl just stood there and stared at Satsuki, who was trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Well, you aren't my only experiment. Your brothers are too. I wanted to see what would happen if an angel went to Earth with their powers. They would be born like normal humans, but with their powers. You, Jericho, and Nazareth were volunteers."

"Who's Jericho and Nazareth?"

"Jericho is Akira and Nazareth is Haku. And you are Bethlehem."

"Did you ever wonder why all three of you were prodigies? Well, you are an angel of music, Jericho is an angel of intelligence, and Nazareth is an angel of strength.

"And as for your powers, while you were still normal angels, you were all able to control them very well. But when you went to Earth, you lost all of that control.

"And you noticed that Nazareth's eyes were gold right before you came here. That's because he became in control of his powers of seeing another person's aura and personality. His eye-color was slowly turning gold. You just didn't notice it. And as for Jericho, his eyes are turning gold as we speak."

Satsuki was listening intently. It was very fantasy-novel-ish, but it somehow made sense. "Wait, what about _my_ eyes? How am I supposed to learn how to control _my_ powers? You know what my powers are, I'm sure, so how do I learn how to control them? It's not like I can chose which wounds I want to take."

Aurora giggled a bit. Then she said, "Did you know that it took you 5, 486 years to control you powers? That's because you fell in love with a human and lengthened his life by taking away his wounds from a battle. Your eyes started turning gold then. It took only a few hours for them to turn pure gold.

"And since you just lengthened Takashi Morinozuka's life, your eyes will be turning gold soon." Aurora did a little twirl, making the edge of her sundress rise a little. Then, in a sing-song voice, she said, "Bye-bye Bethlehem! I'll see you later! You will be returning to earth in… three, two, one!"

And then Satsuki disappeared from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Psychic Prodigies – Chapter 13

**The final chapter!!!!!!! GAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! It seems so SHORT compared to other storied I've read! Only 13 chapters!!! -.-# oh well…… **

**Thank you to all the people who have read the entire story and/or reviewed! I really appreciate it! I feel so professional whenever I read your reviews or whenever I check my traffic! I'm also very grateful to the people who added me and/or my story to their favorites list. Thank you very, very much for putting up with me! **

**For my next story, I'm going to take a vote. The choices are: Fruits Basket (1/2 chapter completed), -man (1 chapter completed), Axis Powers Hetalia (1/2 chapters completed), or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (6½ chapters completed)**

**I really like this chapter because I got to try and write a little bit of lovey-dovey stuff. I think love is cute, but a waste of time unless you're thinking about getting married. I react to love/couples the way you'd think Akira would. One of the lines I thought of him saying was: Blech! Nii-san! Get a room! I can't handle all of those hearts everywhere! I think I'm going to puke… *actually pukes* **

**Well, I've never been in love, so… shows what I know… :P**

**Summary: It's the last chapter, so I won't write a summary. You need to read the story if you want to find out what happens! ^_^**

**Oh! Merry Christmas! Mele Kalikimaka! Merii Kurisumasu! **

Satsuki woke up and found herself in a hospital. She was sore all over and a single movement made some part of her body hurt.

"Guys! She's awake!"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

"Really?"

"Is she okay?"

"Of course not!"

"I said 'shh!' Why don't you guys ever listen?!"

It sounded like a lot of people were there, but Satsuki couldn't see anything; her eyes were covered.

"Who's there?" she croaked. She could taste a bit of blood in her mouth. Then she felt someone grip her hand. It was big and warm. It felt like her father's hand. "Daddy?"

A deep voice said, "sleep." And she did exactly that.

---

Satsuki woke up again. This time, the bandage over her eyes was taken off, so when she opened them, she saw the host club and her brothers all surrounding her, talking amongst themselves. "Nng.." she grunted as she tried to sit up, but her side hurt too much, not to mention her legs, wrist, shoulder, and other areas.

"Look! She's awake again!" Hikaru pointed.

"Satsuki!" Akira and Haku cried in alarm simultaneously. They stopped in the middle of their conversation and kneeled by Satsuki's bedside. Satsuki turned her head to look at her brothers.

"You're eyes are gold," she said softly. The two boys looked at each other and saw that it was true. "What about mine?" she asked.

Haku looked into her eyes then said, "Yeah. They're gold." Then he looked down and said, "This is all my fault. I'm the one who left you with Matt. And I'm the one who crashed the car. It's my fault you're like this." He ended in a whisper. Satsuki could see something fall from his eyes.

"Haku-nii?" she asked, "Are you crying?"

"N-no…"

"It's okay… I'm fine now…" She watched as he let go of her hand, stand up, and wipe his tears with his forearm. Then Satsuki realized something. "Aki-nii, why does everything look weird?"

Akira stood up too then said hesitantly, "That's because… you're blind in your right eye. But the doctor said you might be able to gain some sight back."

"Sat-cha! We were so worried about you!" Hunny said in his cute voice, "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" He held out his bunny.

Kyouya stepped next to Hunny. "There's no way she can, Hunny-sempai. She won't be able to move very much for a while," he said. He brought his hand up to adjust his glasses but realized that they weren't there and brought his hand back down.

"Hi, Satsuki!" the twins said at the exact same time as they leaned over her on either side.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're bothering her!" Haruhi said as she grabbed the two of them by the ear and dragged them away. As she did this, Tamaki approached Satsuki.

"How are you doing?" he asked. Satsuki looked from Tamaki's smiling face to his arm, which was in a cast and sling. He followed her gaze and chuckled. "Its fine Satsuki, I'm okay."

Satsuki grinned a bit then a nurse came in and asked everyone to leave. As the host club left one by one, Satsuki said as loudly as she could, which wasn't very loud, "Wait!" just as Mori and Matt were about to leave. Both of them stopped and looked back at her. She said, "Thank you Matt. And I'm sorry Dad… Mori-sempai."

She saw the two of them smile then leave. As soon as they disappeared through the door, she closed her eyes again. The nurse said, "You are very lucky to have such good friends. They stayed here in the hospital with you for the past 3 weeks or so, waiting for you to wake up. During that time, we were able to perform surgery on your eye, your skull, and your side. A normal person would have surely died from all of that, but miraculously, you survived… Bethlehem."

Satsuki heard the name the girl, no, the angel, Aurora, had called her and stared at the nurse. The nurse still looked the same, but Satsuki could see the image of Aurora in her. It sort of looked like someone was shining the image of the angel onto the nurse with a projector. It looked really strange.

Then, the image of Aurora began to float out of the nurse, who had a blank expression on her face. The angel waved to Satsuki as she floated up to the ceiling and disappeared.

"Nogami-san, are you okay? You're staring at the ceiling," the nurse asked. She appeared to be a normal, human nurse now.

Satsuki looked at her and said, "Yes… I'm fine."

~5 years later~

Satsuki checked her watch for the third time. What was Haku doing?! How long did it take to put on a tuxedo?!

"Okay!" Akira came out of the room. He was dressed in a black suit with a blue tie. His black hair was parted neatly to the side. "He's ready!" he announced.

The Sakurai siblings had come a long way in five years. Satsuki healed quickly after she woke up and just like Akira said, some of the vision in her right eye returned. She could actually see pretty well. Not perfectly, but enough to get around without glasses or contacts.

All three of the siblings decided not to dye their hair anymore, so now their hair was jet black, just like in New York. And their eyes were all the color of pure gold. Satsuki told her brothers about her meeting with the angel, Aurora, but they just laughed and called it a simple dream. When she asked them to come up with another explanation, neither of them could, not even Akira.

Tokay was Haku's big day. At 25 years old, it took him a while for him to ask for Celeste's hand in marriage.

"How do I look?" Haku stepped out of the room. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a red rose in the lapel. His hair was combed back nicely.

"Wow! You're all dressed up! Going on a date?" Satsuki said playfully. She didn't break down anymore and she wasn't the shy little girl she was five years ago. Plus, the FBI wasn't chasing her and her brothers down anymore. Akira decided to tell them exactly what happened. They were thinking it was a prank, but when he proved it, they gave up the chase.

Someone covered Satsuki's eyes from behind and a female voice said, "Guess who?"

"Is it Mit-chan?" Satsuki giggled. Whoever it was took their hands off of her eyes and as soon as they did so, Satsuki whirled around to see who it was.

"You got me!" Midori stood smiling with her hands up in defeat.

"Oh my gosh! Mit-chan!" Satsuki and Midori embraced in a hug.

When they let go, Midori said, "My goodness, Sat-chan! You've gotten so tall! And I absolutely _love_ your outfit!" She joked.

Satsuki was wearing a white strapless dress that went to her knees. The bust of the tress was lilac. She was wearing white sandals on her feet. It was exactly like Midori's, except hers had a pale green bust. They were bridesmaids.

"Thanks! I love yours, too!" Satsuki joked back. Then Akira approached Midori and took her hand. He was taller than her, now that he was 23.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Oops! Sorry!" It was Satsuki's watch that was beeping. She pressed a button and it stopped. She took the watch off and tossed to Haku, who caught it expertly with his left hand. "That's our cue to leave!"

Akira, still holding Midori's hand, asked, "'Our?'"

"Yup! Celeste-chan wants all of the bridesmaids to be in her dressing room at 9:30! So…" she took Midori's hand from Akira's and ran off, yelling, "See ya' later!!!"

When Satsuki and Midori reached Celeste's dressing room, they were a bit out of breath, but nothing was out of place.

"Hey guys!" Satsuki said loudly as she walked into the room with Midori, who happily skipped inside. Celeste, her 4 cousins, and Haruhi were inside. The three older cousins' dresses had a pastel orange, crystal blue and pale yellow bust while Haruhi's was pink. The youngest cousin was the flower girl and her dress was black with a white bow. The ring bearer, if Satsuki remembered correctly, was the flower girl's twin and was to wear a white suit with a black tie.

"Sat-chan! Mit-chan!" Celeste waved to them from the stool she was sitting on. One of her cousins was arranging her veil.

Celeste's wedding dress wasn't the typical puffy princess ones. It was sleeveless (to match the bridesmaids' dresses) and was tight at the torso the flared out elegantly at the skirt. Around her neck was a diamond necklace and she wore long gloves that extended about six centimeters past her elbow. She looked very beautiful.

"Celeste-chan, your boyfriend's ready!" Satsuki teased lightly.

Haku's bride blushed and said, "Well… he won't be just my boyfriend in half an hour!"

"Satsuki-chan!" Haruhi interrupted their conversation and walked over to them. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great!" Satsuki said, "so how are things going with… _him_?" Immediately, Haruhi's face turned red and she silently slunk away in embarrassment. Satsuki giggled to herself. She saw the signs and always knew that he and Haruhi would get together.

"By the way Sat-chan, where's Matt?" Midori asked. Satsuki looked to her friend (and current high school teacher) and smiled.

"He's coming," she said.

~9:57~

Satsuki stood outside of the door of the church. Where was Matt?! The wedding was going to start any minute now but he wasn't here yet! She looked up at the clock on the church. 9:58. She sighed and began to head towards the door. Then she heard something. It was faint at first, but if was gradually growing louder. It was the sound of a motorcycle. Satsuki turned around and saw Matt on his motorcycle. H e parked and took of his helmet. His silky hair fell in front of his face. He combed it back with his fingers and his gorgeous blues were shown.

"Matt!" Satsuki rushed over to him and took his hands, "Come on! The wedding is about to start!" Together, they ran into the church where Celeste and Haku were about to get married.

---

Satsuki was on the stage, singing for her brother and her friend, who were now husband and wife. Even though they were in Japan, she decided to sing an American song.

"Now this next song is actually from an American movie called 'Enchanted.' There's a song in it that's just adorable and I thought that I would sing it with my other brother, Akira! Here it goes!

"_How does she know you lover her…_"

"Don't sing! P-people looking…" Akira said on cue.

"_How does she know she's yours…_" the song continued. Many people from the audience were laughing and singing along. Satsuki did the motions from the movie as she sang. Everyone was enjoying it. "Give this to Celeste, please," Satsuki handed a flower from a nearby vase and handed it to Haku, who placed it in Celeste's hair.

"_That's how you know~ That's how you know~ That's how you know~ That's how you know! _

"_He's your love~ He's your love~_" By the end of the song, everyone was singing along. It was such a happy feeling.

~After the Party~

Satsuki was waving good-bye to her brother and new sister-in-law. They were standing by a limousine and getting ready to leave. All the other guests had left; only a few were left, helping to clean up.

Celeste got in the limousine and waved to the small group surrounding the vehicle. Haku was just about to step inside the limousine too, but turned around and hugged Satsuki.

"Bye!" he said. Then he turned to Akira and placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "See ya later."

"Good-bye, Nii-san."

Haku got into the limousine and closed the door. He and Celeste waved good-bye from the open window. Satsuki waved too until she could no longer see them.

"Satsuki, what's wrong?" Matt asked her as he pulled her close to him.

"Huh?"

"You're crying." He wiped the tears away. "Are you sad?"

"No, I'm glad." Satsuki let Matt cradle her face with his soft hands. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his beautiful eyes. He suddenly reached down and picked her up in his arms. She grabbed onto his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Satsuki!" the two looked to Akira, who was speaking. "You have school tomorrow! You've got to go home and get ready! And Matt, your family would be worried. You should go home too."

Matt looked back down at Satsuki, who was smiling up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Then he set her down.

"Come on, Satsuki!" Akira called. He was already waiting by the car (which was purchased by the Hitachiin twins). Satsuki began walking toward her brother then stopped halfway. She whipped around and ran toward Matt, jumping into his arms.

She looked up once more into his blue eyes, which closed as he leaned down to kiss her. His kiss was warm and sweet and tasted a little like peppermint. Satsuki could feel Akira's eyes boring into her back as he waited for the "mushy-ness" to end. The two pulled away from each other and blushed. Then Matt quickly kissed her on the cheek and began to walk backwards. Satsuki gazed into his eyes as she walked away. When he turned around, it was to get onto his motorcycle. He waved good-bye and blew her a kiss right before he rode away into the distance.

Satsuki began to walk to the car but paused a moment to look up at the stars. Each one was twinkling beautifully. A tune came into her mind and she began to hum softly.

"That's how you know he's your love," she whispered to herself. And then she continued walking to the car where her older brother was waiting for her. All the while, she was thinking about her one true love.


End file.
